El Barman
by Elsa de Larios
Summary: Este es un fic original de Carol MacLand, publicado con su consentimiento...Cansado de su hermana y su madre , se marcha de su casa su abuelo paterno le presta apoyo, viendo como actúa su abuelo el decide trabajar, forjar su propia fortuna y una nueva vida ¿ Quién pensaría que una confusión lo orillaria a cambiar su identidad y a encontrar su camino?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia original de la gran escritora de fanfictions, Carol_MacLand, ella es ALSS, pero decidió hacer un Nealfic, en el cual yo estoy colaborando con las imagenes, gracias amiga!, espero que lo disfruten como yo. Saludos!

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 197.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿EL PRINCIPIO O EL FIN?

Mes de julio de 2016 un joven moreno de cabellos castaños se encuentra frente a un ventanal, su mente divaga entre sus recuerdo sus hermosos ojos ambarinos nublados por las lágrimas, pierde su mirada en la nada.

\- Abuelo...¿por qué tú? apoya su manos y su frente al vidrio de su oficina.

Sabiéndose sólo deja salir su dolor y sus lágrimas, siente cómo su cuerpo convulsiona, durante horas impactado por la noticia recibida a primera hora en la mañana, durante los últimos seis años ese hombre fue su guía y su apoyo.

Diciembre del 2000.

En una de las mansiones más elegantes de Chicago se desata una batalla campal entre dos hermanos, Eliza legan una joven de dieciséis años y su hermano Neil de dieciocho, el muchacho estaba cansado de las manipulaciones de su hermana y el marcado favoritismo que sus padres tenían hacia ella

Esta vez él se negaba a ceder a sus caprichos, era algo irracional y sobre todo peligroso para su hermana que aunque no era cariñosa ni buena con él era su hermanita y él la quería, tarde se dio cuenta el pobre muchacho de la maldad que residía en aquella joven pelirrojo de ojos marrones que era su hermana

Figuras de cristal, adornos y portarretratos volando por el aire,eran esquivados por el chico hábilmente después de algunos años de experiencia en esos menesteres, en medio de la trifulca se escucha la voz histérica de una mujer

\- Neil Leagan ¿hasta cuando vas a molestar a tú hermana? el joven abrió los ojos incrédulo, de lo que escuchaba

\- Pero madre yo ...Sara Leagan lo vio de tal manera que ya no pudo decir nada, su mirada fría era capaz de petrificar a cualquiera persona

\- Madre, mi hermano quería que yo saliera con uno de sus amigos para él salir con su hermana

El joven incrédulo pasaba su mirada de una a la otra, mientras sentía que su ira iba creciendo, era increíble que esa niña fuera tan descarada y mala persona, por primera vez podía ver como gozaba meterlo en problemas

\- ¿Eliza cómo puedes decir eso? eres tú quien quiere salir con Alzan, ese tipo no te conviene, es un sujeto de mala reputación , seguro solo quiere jugar contigo

\- ¡Callate Neil! Grito histérica Eliza -Eres un desgraciado

\- En cuanto tu padre llegué ten por seguro que que tendrás que hablar con él, gritó la madre sin prestarle atención va su hijo y apoyando una vez más a su hija

\- Pero te estoy explicando madre que esta insensata está persiguiendo a Alzan Shawder, ese tipo ya dejó embarazada a más de una muchacha incautó, además tiene como treinta años

\- Callate Neil, ese hombre es de una de las mejores familias, es de buena cuna, gritaba su madre

\- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Y pretendes hacerme salir con él, para que tú puedas vestir con los eres de lo peor Neil, un monstruo,la joven lloraba a moco suelto y soltaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo

\- Eliza no mientas di la verdad, el muchacho indignado se acercó y tomándola de los hombros la sacudió, Sara sin miramientos le dio una sonora cachetada que hizo tambalear al joven que recibió inesperadamente soberano golpe

El espectador que se mantenía en silencio llenó de ira decidió hacer notar su presencia, viendo la impotencia del joven intervino

\- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos sucede? Sara y Eliza brincaron al escuchar aquella voz grave tras ellas

\- ¿Señor Neil? ¿cuando llegó no lo esperábamos? El hombre mostró una extraña sonrisa

\- ¿Desde cuando tengo que anunciar que voy a venir a mi casa Sara? Porque te recuerdo que esta es mí casa, no es ni de Raymond, ni tuya, ni de tus hijos , ES MI CASA,el hombre terminó de decir esto gritando, haciendo que las dos mujeres bajaron la cabeza

El joven se enderezada todo lo que su estatura le permitió, no se iba a dejar intimidar por aquel viejo decrépito, que según su madre les había humillado desde siempre, con una mirada escudriñadora aquel vejete observaba a su nieto

\- =El muchacho no parece blandengue y zoquete como mi hijo, quizás, solo quizás no todo está perdido,=pensó el hombre sin perder de vista la expresión arrogante del joven

\- ¿Abuelito como estas? preguntó Eliza con su mejor cara de inocencia, tratando de congraciarse con el anciano

\- Abuelito nada Eliza, que aún recuerdo la sarta de insultos que dijiste la última vez que estuve en por acá, la chica se puso roja, y no fue precisamente de la pena, la sangre le hervía de la rabia al escuchar lo que su abuelo le decía

Neil estaba que moría de risas pero se aguantó, una mueca de medio lado apareció en su boca

El hombre se le quedó viendo y solo arqueo una ceja ¿ese mocoso lo estaba imitando o quizás Dios en su gran misericordia le había escuchado? ¿sería posible que ese muchacho le había heredado la estirpe a los Leagan y no sólo el nombre?

Al de detallar era como verse a él mismo en sus años mozos, cabello castaño, ojos ambarinos, alto, de espada ancha, el anciano con una sonrisa maquiavélica veía a su nuera y su nieta y pensó

\- Esta se parece a la madre solo le falta el cascabel, es una viborita, si el muchacho saca la estirpe de mi familia, lo voy alejar de esta casa

Los golpes de la puerta lo hicieron abandonar los dolorosas recuerdos de esa parte de su vida que con esfuerzo había logrado enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria y con lo acontecido era imposible no recordar

Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1978.

La Confusión

Los golpes de la puerta lo hicieron abandonar los dolorosos recuerdos de esa parte de su vida, que con esfuerzo había logrado enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria, con lo acontecido era imposible no recordar

Una mujer pelirroja azotando la puerta, entro como enloquecida gritando, tras ella venía la secretaria tratando de detenerla

\- Maldito bastardo, después de desaparecer por más de seis años y ahora que el maldito viejo del demonio muere ¿tú vienes a reclamar sus bienes?

El joven se mantenía de espalda viendo por el ventanal, poco a poco se fue dando vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella, esa mujer que casi toda su vida lo había hecho sentir miserable, que lo utilizó tantas veces como chivo expiatorio de sus maldades, abusos y travesuras, estaba justo en frente de él

\- Por lo visto con el tiempo tus modales no han cambiado ni un poco Eliza, contestó Neil y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta su escritorio, Teresa puede retirarse por favor, yo atiendo a la señorita.

\- Sólo eres un advenedizo Neil, estas usurpando la herencia de nuestro padre, MI HERENCIA tú no vas a tocar ni medio centavo de ese dinero, cuando todo esto termine no podrás pisar ni una sola de las empresas Leagan, todo lo dicho por aquel odioso personaje solo causó que el hombre soltara una sonora carcajada

\- ja ja ja ja cuando menos me haces reír, venga que esta faceta cómica no te la conocía hermanita, explicate bien, porque no entiendo, lamentablemente no se a que te refieres con eso de una herencia, me temo que desconozco a qué problema te refieres, yo no tengo problemas con nadie, desde que afortunadamente abandoné aquella casa

\- No te hagas el estúpido sabes muy bien de qué hablo, de lo que ese viejo odioso dejo, todo eso le pertenece por derecho a mi padre, cuando escucho este último insulto para con su abuelo Neil ya estaba al máximo que su paciencia, levantado una ceja observó a la mujer parada frente a él, realmente no le inspiraba lo que él por mucho creyó era amor de hermano, no sentía amor, ni odio, ni nada

\- Eliza ¿cuanto habrías dado tu por la vida del abuelo Neil? Una sonrisa casi diabólica se dibujó en el rostros de la pelirroja

\- Lo mismo que daría por la tuya, ni un maldito centavo Neil

\- Por lo visto el abuelo te conocía muy bien, porque me vendió todas sus empresas, con sus activos y pasivos por lo que imagino que tu darías por su vida, un centavo,en ese momento levantó el teléfono

\- Tom ven a la oficina de inmediato, dos minutos más tarde un hombre alto hacía entrada en la oficina de presidencia, el hombre se veía imponente e intimidante

\- ¿Para qué soy bueno Neil? Decía Tom percatándose de la mujer que estaba aproximándose a Neil con una estatuilla en las manos, aunque reaccionó rápido solo atino a tomar del brazo a la pelirroja después de lanzar aquel el objeto de bronce

\- Mal nacido esto no se va a quedar así, papá me dio un poder y te voy a demandar, te aprovechaste de la locura de ese viejo decrepito y desgraciado para despojarnos de nuestra fortuna

Aunque ya habían pasado años de no tener que esquivar objetos voladores al parecer era como nadar, o andar en bicicleta, después que aprendes nunca se te olvida, porque él brinco como un felino, logrando salir ileso de la agresión de su hermana

Tom estaba asombrado como Neil se impulso con todo y silla hacia atrás, y en un solo movimiento la volteo y se cubrió con ella, tanto entrenamiento de algo había servido después de todo, no en vano iban cada tanto tiempo a esos agotadores campamentos de supervivencia y defensa personal, al que el viejo Neil les hacía ir a fuerza

La estatuilla fue a dar contra una mesa de cristal que terminó hecha añicos, Neil se levantó enseguida sin un solo rasguño, tenía una sonrisa de medio lado que más bien parecía una mueca

\- Por lo visto tu no pierdes tus malas mañas, yo no soy el abuelo Eliza, no te permito un insulto más a su memoria y si quieres demandame nos vemos en los tribunales, Tom acompaña a la señorita a la salida avisa a seguridad que tiene prohibido el ingreso a las oficinas a las empresas o mis propiedades

\- Eres un desgraciado cobarde, su hermana estaba furiosa con la cara colorada de la rabia

\- Ah Eliza agradece a este desgraciado que no te sacó patadas de su casa en estos cuatro años, más te vale tranquilizarte, si no quieres perder tu estatus social

\- ¿Que rayos me quieres decir con eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas que el abuelo decía que la mansión era de él? Neil hizo una sonrisa tan malévola que a Eliza se le heló la sangre, en ese momento ella entendió que ya su hermano no era el pelele que ella manejaba a su antojo cuando eran unos adolescente

\- Que esa propiedad es mía, y cómo me den problemas los saco a la calle, no me va a importar a donde les toque ir a parar, como no les importó a ustedes lo que fue de mi en estos años, estas advertencia solo la haré una vez Eliza

\- Eres tan desgraciado como lo era ese maldito viejo y esto no se quedará así

\- Tom ya saca a esta mujer de mi vista, que su presencia me enferma

Tom se la llevó arrastrada hasta la el elevador, en donde dos empleados de seguridad los esperaban

\- La señorita Leagan tiene prohibida la entrada a las instalaciones, Tom prácticamente la empujó dentro y los dos hombres de seguridad la contuvieron, para que llevarla hasta la salida, minutos más tarde Tom estaba de regreso o las oficinas de la presidencia

\- Neil ese movimiento que hiciste es digna de un ninja

Hermano,ja ja ja ja ja ja tu hermana será muy bonita pero esta bien loca

\- Loca es poco, desde niña tenía esos arranques, y me lanzaba cosas

\- Ni pensar que yo te envidiaba por tener una familia, me quedo con la mías

\- ¿Tu tienes familia y hermanos Tom? Pregunto el moreno asombrado

\- Si, tres hermanas bellas y maravillosas, nooo, Dios que buena suerte la mía

\- Tom pero el abuelo me dijo que tu eras huérfano ¿acaso eso es mentira?

\- Si fui Huérfano Neil, pero igual tengo tres hermanas, las tres son chicas, yo tenía seis años cuando ellas llegaron al orfanato, nadie nos adoptó así que los cuatro somos White

Por cierto Neil necesitó ir por una de ellas, un sujeto la está molestando y ya la cosa me está preocupando, para mi es típico caso de acoso y la muy tonta no me ha dicho nada, al parecer el tipo tiene dinero y primero lo mató a que le toque un solo cabello de mi niña

\- ¿Tu niña? Ja ja ja ja ¿qué edad dices que tienen tus hermanas?

\- Veinte la mayor, y las otras dos casi diecinueve, pero esta cabeza dura es la que me preocupa, siempre está dispuesta a ayudar pero no pide ayuda cuando la necesita

\- Entiendo ¿la oveja negra?

dice Neil imaginando a Tom lidiando con una chiquilla caprichosa

\- Nada de oveja negra, esa mocosa tiene una licenciatura en enfermería con esa edad, y quiere estudiar medicina, quiero traerla de regreso a Chicago para que estudie, así sea arrastrada me la voy a traer de New York , ya a las otras dos las convencí, les quiero quitar de encima a un par de zopilotes que las están rondando

-Ashhh pobre del que te tenga de cuñado Tom ja ja ja

\- Cuñado nada.. El que se les acerque me tiene que dar la cara, faltaba más, yo toda una vida cuidando a mis tres angelitos para que ningún patán me las malogre

\- ¿No me digas que te metes en sus vidas Tom? ¿Como qué son tuyas? Tom se levantó de hombros, sonriente

\- Ellas son mías, fue lo que le pedí a Santa esa Navidad, solo pedí una y llegaron las tres, y por supuesto que me meto yo soy el mayor, ellas me respetan

\- Ummmm eso es interesante ¿Te urge viajar a New York por tú hermana?

\- Oficialmente yo no estoy enterado de nada Neil, le voy a decir que estoy por trabajo, por eso necesitó unos días y ver quien es el tipo que la está molestando, Patty no quiere que le diga abiertamente que sé, porque ya no le confiara sus cosas como a Annie, y por Dios que es una tumba cuando se lo propone

\- ¿Y cual es tu novia Patty o Annie? preguntó Neil con curiosidad

\- No Dios me libre Neil, son mis otras hermanas , ellas están en Texas

\- Amigo mío estás de suerte, en dos días debo estar en New York, el contador me dice que algo anda mal en Trantac New York

\- ¿Por qué no envías a un Auditor Neil?

\- Porque ese es mi negocio Tom, ya se que comparado con este consorcio mi pequeña cadena de centros nocturnos no es mucho para los demás, pero yo los levante de cero y representan algo especial para mi, ningún idiota va a llevar a la quiebra algo que levante con tanto trabajo, Tom lo observó por un momento

\- ¿Entonces me vas a dar los días que necesitó para ver qué pasa con mi pequeña princesa ?

\- ¿Oh no que tú hermanita Tom? A Neil le causaba gracia la cara de espanto de su amigo

\- No seas asqueroso Neil, que es mi hermana, lo de princesa no se lo quita nadie, es una rubia hermosa y lo de pequeña pues tampoco, ya verás cuando la conozcas, la sonrisa de Neil iluminó su rostro

\- Con tanta cosa ya me dio curiosidad de conocerla "cuñado", la cara de Tom se transformó en toda una poesía

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Para mi ángel rubio quiero un príncipe Neil, no un sapo.

-ja ja ja ja ni te quejes que seguro te salen unos sobrinos bonitos, prepara todo pasado mañana en la tarde nos vamos a buscar a esa linda princesa

\- ¿Neil no crees que debemos aumentar las medidas de seguridad? Tu abuelo siempre decía que no existen los enemigos pequeños

\- Lo dices por mi hermana pero ella no representa ningún riesgo, no te preocupes

Dos días después Neil y Tom arribaron en horas de la noche, por lo que iban directo a Trantac, uno de los centros nocturnos de moda entre la gente pudiente y famosa, Neil se quedaba en el establecimiento y Tom se retiraba con el chofer rumbo al apartamento de su hermana para sorprenderla, no pasó ni una hora cuando le llama su jefe de seguridad para confirmar que estuviera bien, pues su auto había estallado pero el dispositivo de rastreo lo ubicaba a él a unas calles de donde fue la explosión

\- Erick Tom y el chofer iba en el auto

De inmediato salió corriendo hasta donde se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias, cuando llegó pudo ver cómo levantaban un cadáver en una bolsa y subían a alguien en una ambulancia, en menos de una hora se daba la noticia del atentado en donde murió el chofer y la gravedad de las lesiones del heredero del consorcio Leagan


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritojra Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

El Atentado

De inmediato salió corriendo hasta donde se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía y las ambulancias, cuando llegó pudo ver cómo levantaban un cadáver en una bolsa, y subían a alguien en una ambulancia, en menos de una hora se daba la noticia del atentado en donde murió el chofer y la gravedad de las lesiones del heredero del consorcio Leagan

En un pequeño departamento, en pleno centro de la ciudad, una joven que estaba cocinando se detiene en seco frente al televisor al ver en el noticiero hablaban sobre una explosión, al escuchar el apellido Leagan su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, respiró aliviada al escuchar que sólo estaban el heredero y el chófer

\- Tom gracias a Dios no te pedí ayuda, capaz y habrías estado en ese auto, lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica al recordar a su hermano - Tom White, más te vale estés bien, o yo te mato, después de todo ya tenía más de un mes que ese sujeto tan desagradable y asqueroso no la había vuelto a acosar

Dos autos blindados llegaban al lugar en donde estalló la bomba eran los hombres de Neil, la policía y los bomberos aún se encontraba realizando las pesquisas de rigor

Neil observaba desde lejos el estado en el que quedó la carrocería de su auto y estaba impactado, esa bomba era para él ¿un atentado?

\- ¿Qué maldita locura es esta? él, que nunca había tenido guarda espaldas, ni había tenido que preocuparse por tomar medidas de seguridad, bastó con que la desgraciada de Eliza llegará para que su vida se pusiera de cabeza, tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que cuatro hombres ya lo estaban custodiando, mientras tanto desde New York salía una llamada telefónica de

\- El trabajo está listo, espero que la transferencia este en mi cuenta, en una hora estaré verificando si ya se hizo efectiva, al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchan los gritos de alguien

\- Siii

El hombre que hacía la llamada enseguida se ponía alerta, era un profesional en su trabajo y su carta de presentación era su efectividad y su discreción, desde que había inicia en su trabajo nunca había tenido problema porque cuidaba mucho los detalles, en su haber tenía una larga lista de víctimas y ningún contratiempo

\- ¿Se puede saber que estupidez hiciste? Al escuchar aquel grito, la voz del hombre que era tranquila, se torno intimidante, el hombre al otro lado de la línea mando a su acompañante a que hiciera silencio

\- No se preocupe, nadie se va a enterar de esto, a nosotros menos que a nadie nos conviene eso, en este momento te transfiero parte del dinero

-¿Cómo que parte del dinero? Yo no hago trabajos a cuenta, esto es de contado, yo ejecuto y ustedes pagan

\- Hombre, es necesario verificar que el trabajito fué bien realizado

\- Fui contratado para volar un auto y está hecho, justa y exactamente como se me solicitó, a la hora, de la manera y en el lugar indicado, podrá verificarlo por las noticias si enciende su televisor

\- No se preocupe se liquidará el monto acordado, en este momento le estoy transfiriendo la mitad y próximamente creó que sus servicios serán requeridos nuevamente, sólo que esta vez quiero al objetivo intacto, mientras decía eso caminaba con un control el televisor buscando un canal para escuchar las noticias.

\- Eso es arriesgado por lo tanto más costoso, fue lo único que dijo el hombre

\- El dinero no es problema amigo

\- Me alegro escuchar eso, porque en una hora espero que todo el dinero este en mi cuenta, de lo contrario en dos días estoy en Chicago, no creo que tengas ganas de ver mi rostro amigo

\- Por el noticiero veo que el trabajo se realizó, tal cuál le fue pedido, por lo tanto, enseguida le transfiero

En una Clínica privada Tom era atendido en emergencias, resultó que tenía raspones y quemaduras en casi toda la espalda, algunos fragmentos de metal se le habían incrustados en el cuerpo, los detectives pudieron determinar que se había salvado, al haberse bajado a comprar flores. Y que se encontraba de espalda al auto cuándo este estalló

Las cámaras ubicadas en los locales aledaños pudieron registrar lo ocurrido, sólo quedaba esperar el resultado del peritaje para determinar, que hizo estallar el automóvil

Neil se trasladó para ver cómo se encontraba Tom, pero no querían entregarle información a ninguna persona que no fuera familiar de la víctima, por lo que se hizo pasar por el Jefe de seguridad de las empresas Leagan, enseguida planteó la necesidad de registrar al que todos pensaban que era Neal Leagan, bajo otro nombre para resguardar su seguridad, al recibir una rotunda negativa movió todas sus influencias y llegaron efectivos del FBI

-Buenas noches, necesitamos hablar con el jefe de seguridad de los Leagan, dijo el recién llegado

-Buenas noches ¿Quién le busca? Preguntó Neil con reservas, extrañado por la presencia de aquél hombre

\- Soy el Agente Dick Balzar, un Agente especial del FBI, estoy plenamente informado de la situación, de la agencia se le prestará el apoyo necesario, así resguardar la seguridad de la víctima

Neil lo observaba sin decir ni una palabra, cuándo estaba por contestarle, un médico llegaba a la sala de espera desde el pabellón buscando con la vista a los familiares, al percatarse de ello, se aproximó al galeno

\- Disculpe Doctor ¿cómo salió la operación del Señor Leagan?

\- ¿Es usted familiar del joven?

-No, soy su Jefe de seguridad, el Señor Leagan no tiene familiares directos

\- Si no es un familiar, no podemos darle información, en ese momento intervino el oficial

\- Disculpe doctor, el hombre enseguida saca su placa y se identifica - Soy el oficial a cargo de investigar este incidente y brindar protección al Señor Leagan, es necesario que estemos informados de su condición y cómo está evolucionando

\- El Señor Leagan se encuentra grave, su estado es de pronóstico reservado, un pedazo de metal se incrustó en su espalda y perforó un pulmón, tiene fractura de maxilar, pómulos y una pierna, el objeto ya fue retirado y sólo podemos esperar, la fractura de la pierna amerito colocarle clavos y tiene parte de su espalda quemada, este hombre tiene mucho que agradecer a Dios por estar vivo

\- ¿Podría verlo? Pregunta Neil

\- Por ahora no será posible, esperaremos a que pase el efecto de la anestesia, según su evolución se les avisará si pueden verle, con su permiso debo regresar a mi guardia, cualquier novedad les mantendré informados, en ese momento Neil tomó su celular y comenzó a girar instrucciones

\- Necesito que llames al capitán Odonell, necesito hombres bien entrenados no debemos correr ningún riesgo... Puedes Explicarle lo que sucede en detalle es de nuestra entera confianza... Pídele que ubique a Chuqui y Chansi, si están libres que vengan ellos dos, son los mejores, al percatarse que el hombre del FBI lo estaba observando Neil se alejó para que no pudiera escucharlo, minutos después regresó a confrontarlo

\- ¿Digame qué viene hacer usted exactamente? Soltó Neil sin rodeos

-Sr. Leagan el que usted no sea una figura pública, no quiere decir que de la agencia no tengamos su información, su abuelo tenía muy buenos amigos, ellos son bastante influyentes y por lo que sé tenían a el señor Leagan en muy alta estima, esa en la razón por la que estoy acá, para brindarle protección

\- Entonces espero pueda colaborar con mi personal, necesito resguardar la seguridad de Tom White, pero sin dar a conocer que yo estoy a salvo

\- Sería bueno manejar esto con discreción, así quien fraguo este atentado se sentirá seguro y bajará la guardia, en algún momento se confiará y cometerá algún error

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotros, pero necesito asegurarme que Tom estará seguro, no quiero ni puedo exponerlo

\- No se preocupe, este hombre no tiene familia eso facilitará todo, en ese momento Neil recordó el motivo de la visita de su amigo a la ciudad

\- ¡La princesa! Fue lo único que dijo Neil, el hombre lo vio extrañado - Rayos la olvide por completo pensó Neil, nunca pregunte en donde vivía, ni su nombre o en dónde trabajaba

\- Disculpen el paciente despertó de la anestesia y está preguntando por Neil y una princesa, una enfermera detrás de ellos interrumpía las cavilaciones del moreno

\- ¿Cómo está? Preguntó Neil

\- Se encuentra muy agitado, sería bueno que estas personas hablarán con él, así podría tranquilizarse, está tratando de moverse y en su condición eso no es bueno, la enfermera expresaba su preocupación,

\- ¿Podría entrar a verlo? Quizás pueda hacer que se tranquilice si habló con él, se ofreció Neil sin descubrir su identidad

\- Nada se pierde con intentar, dijo sonriente la joven enfermera

Acto seguido condujo a Neil a una sala en donde le colocaron una bata, un gorro y unos cobertores para sus zapatos estériles, para que evitar el riesgo de pasar algún germen o bacteria al paciente

La condición del hombre que se encontraba en esa cama era impresionante tenía una quemadura inmensa en la espalda, podía apreciarse como debajo de una especie de gasa que se veía abultada, parecía una gran llaga, casi a un costado se podía ver la herida en donde se había incrustado el fragmento de metal, su cara estaba totalmente irreconocible, aunque el médico le había notificado la condición del paciente, nunca se habría imaginado que sería así, ni su propia madre habría podido reconocerlo de haber sido él quien estuviera en esa situación

-Tom, Tom ¿me escuchas? Amigo resiste, todo estará bien

\- Mi hermana, busca a mi hermana, la voz de Tom era más un lamento que otra cosa, Neil tuvo que aproximarse para poder escuchar lo que le decía

\- Tú hermana está bien, tranquilo Tom, le decía su amigo

-El hombre es peligroso Neil, haciendo uso de todas fuerza Tom movió su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, Neil ese momento se dio cuenta que el brazo de su amigo estaba en carne viva

-No debes moverte, yo buscaré a tus hermanas para que estén contigo Tom, esto fue un atentado amigo, lo lamento

\- No hay enemigo pequeño, mi princesa, salva a mi princesa, en ese momento los monitores comenzaron a sonar y los enseguida sacaron a Neil para tratar de estabilizarlo

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

En busca de la Princesa

\- No hay enemigo pequeño, mi princesa, salva a mi princesa, en ese momento los monitores comenzaron a sonar y los enseguida sacaron a Neil para tratar de estabilizarlo

En la sala se espera Neil estaba ansioso, molesto y preocupado por la condición de Tom, ya habían pasado más de dos horas y ningún médico o enfermera salía a decir nada.

-¿Cómo localizo a sus hermanas? Pensaba Neil mientras caminaba impaciente y molesto, ¡cómo!. Un haz de luz le recordó al condenado agente del FBI, esa podía ser la solución, él podría ubicar a las tres chicas y así Tom estaría tranquilo y él podría estar al pendiente de ellas y la princesa a salvo.

Sin perder tiempo salió en busca del agente Dick Balzar, cerca de los ascensores encontró a uno de sus hombres de seguridad, uno de tantos de los que estaban discretamente ubicados en el piso en dónde estaba Tom, el despliegue de seguridad era grande, por nada del mundo dejarían a Tom desprotegido

\- ¿En dónde se encuentra el del FBI?, preguntó Neil

\- El hombre se retiró hace media hora Señor, en cuanto usted entró a terapia intensiva, le dejó está tarjeta, dijo que le llame para coordinar lo que harán, le dejó dicho que dentro de la clínica deja apostados a varios efectivos, diciendo aquello llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su traje y sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó a su jefe.

Tarjeta en mano regreso a esperar que le diera noticias de Tom, camino hasta el puesto de enfermeras en dónde estaba una hermosa joven de cabello rubio, la mujer tenía una bella sonrisa, viendo aquella mujer por un momento se olvidó de todo, observó cómo ella se despedía de sus compañeras y se dirigía a los elevadores, con una sonrisa leve sonrisa sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que debía hacer en ese momento, ya tendría tiempo para conocer a esa linda chica

\- Buenas noches, saludó con seriedad a las enfermeras que se encontraba en el lugar - ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Leagan?

\- ¿Es usted familiar del paciente? Preguntó una de las enfermeras ajustándose los anteojos

\- No, soy su Jefe de seguridad, estaba con el cuándo se puso mal, necesito saber en que estado se encuentra ¿lograron estabilizar a mi jefe?

\- Espere un momento por favor, ya que no es un familiar debo preguntar si puedo darle alguna información, la cara de Neil se transformó, la sonrisa que había dejado en su rostro la visión de la chica rubia había desaparecido por completo.

Las enfermeras suspiraban al ver aquel hombre de piel morena, alto, con unos músculos de infarto que se dejaban ver debajo de ese traje tan elegante, hecho a la medida, esos ojos ambarinos de mirada penetrante, tenía una voz fuente y autoritaria, todas estaban embobadas, la visión de aquél espécimen masculino era colirio para la vista, mientras era objeto del escrutinio por parte de ese grupo de señoritas, Neil se impacientaba al no recibir la información que había solicitado, minutos más tarde regresaba la enfermera

\- El médico tratante vendrá en un momento, él le dará la información sobre el paciente directamente

\- Muchas gracias, Neil se alejó y tomó su teléfono celular para llamar al oficial  
Dick Balzar, el teléfono repicó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, ya estaba por colgar cuándo escuchó una voz

\- Buenas, contestó la voz al otro lado del teléfono

\- Buenas tardes ¿Oficial Balzar?

\- ¿Con quién hablo por favor?

\- Le habla Leagan, necesito me ayude a localizar a las hermanas de Tom White

\- Ya le dije que ese hombre no tiene familia, es huérfano.

\- Usted está equivocado, Tom tiene tres hermanas, son tres chicas que crecieron con el en aquél lugar, ellas tampoco fueron adoptadas, necesito encontrarlas porque Tom se puso mal.

\- ¿Tres huérfanas? ¿Y usted pretende ubicarlas?

-No pretendo, necesito que vengan a ver a su hermano antes de que algo malo pueda pasar, al otro lado del teléfono se hizo silencio por unos minutos

\- ¿De casualidad sabe sus nombres? ¿donde se encuentran? Algo que facilite la búsqueda

\- Dos se encuentran en Texas, Patty y Annie White, una es maestra según tengo entendido, la otra está acá en New York, por ella está Tom acá, a la chica la estaba molestando un sujeto y él vino a buscarla para que regresara con a Chicago, antes de ponerse mal me suplicó que buscará y la protegiera, conociendo a ese hombre, algo sabe, sobre ese sujeto

\- ¿Cómo se llama la que se encuentra acá? Indagó el oficial

\- Ese es el problema, no sé cuál es su nombre, siempre que la nombraba, le decía mi princesa, o mi pequeña princesa, nunca me dijo su nombre, en este viaje me la presentaría

\- A esta hora es difícil que podamos averiguar algo ¿esta seguro que no tiene otro dato que nos pueda ayudar?

\- Es enfermera, Tom me dijo que es Licenciada en enfermería

\- Esperemos encontrarla pronto, con estos datos que tenemos mañana a primera hora me pongo en ello, avisame si pasa algo

\- Gracias, mañana lo espero en la clínica con toda la información que consiga

\- Mejor espere mi llamada, no sabemos cuánto tardamos en ubicar a estas mujeres

\- En cuanto tenga alguna información avíseme y yo envío por ellas de inmediato

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó el médico tratante, su rostro denotaba cansancio y preocupación, cruzó la sala de espera y sacándose la máscara y el gorro, le dijo.

\- Buenas noches, pudimos estabilizar a su Jefe, necesitamos localizar a un familiar, en caso que sea necesario que se tome una decisión, por el momento lo mantendremos sedado, se me informó que el paciente se encontraba agitado preguntando por algunas personas

\- Si, dos personas muy cercanas, disculpe doctor, poseo un documento que el me dió, solo de ser extremadamente necesario, ya estoy moviendo mis influencia para tratar de traer a sus seres queridos, espero que al saberlas cerca se tranquilice y luche por su vida

\- Las próximas setenta y dos horas son cruciales, si puede superarlas podremos tener esperanzas, las quemaduras complican todo, ahora me retiro, ya terminó mi guarda, las enfermeras tienen instrucciones de informarle cualquier novedad, el médico extendió su mano cómo saludo de despedida a lo que Neil respondió estrechándola

Pasada unas horas y el moreno mirab desde una ventana hacia la calle, desde su posición se podía observar cómo entraba y salía la gente de aquel lugar, a lo lejos le pareció ver a la hermosa enfermera que horas antes lo había sacado totalmente de la realidad, estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que no sintió cuándo se le acercó una de las enfermeras que recibió el turno de la noche

\- Buenas noches, usted disculpe caballero, dijo una enfermera

Neil salió de la ensoñación en la que se encontraba viendo la silueta de la joven rubia mientras caminaba junto a dos chicas más, se la veía caminar de espalda dándole la cara a sus amigas, de repente daba vueltas cómo una niña, le parecía adorable ver que una mujer pudiera verse cómo ella, hasta ese día tenía la impresión de que todas las mujeres eran frívolas, tontas y vanidosa, cómo su madre, su hermana y todas esas chicas con las que había salido hasta ese momento

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? Dijo sin tan siquiera voltearse

\- Quería saber si no se le ofrece algo, dijo la chica con un tono de voz que le era familiar, al darse la vuelta, la expresión del rostro de Neal era terrible, la chica por unos segundos se intimido, pero luego con su mejor sonrisa de seducción lo miró directamente a los ojos con determinación, moviendo coquetamente sus pestañas, este gesto molestó profundamente al hombre, que al voltear ya había perdido de vista a la joven enfermera

\- ¿Se presentó alguna novedad con el paciente? Su voz era firme y distante, con ello él quería marcar distancia con esa mujer descarada, que trataba de flirtear descaradamente con él, y en esa situación

\- Disculpe por favor, es sólo que ya cambió la guardia y quería ponerme a sus ordenes, para lo que desee, el tono de voz insinuante de la mujer le pareció tan vulgar y corriente, tanto así que Neil la vio de arriba a bajo

\- No creo que pueda necesitar ayuda de usted señorita, diciendo esto caminó hasta el puesto de enfermeras y hablo con una mujer, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, quien veía duramente y con desaprobación a su compañera

\- Buenas noches ¿podría pedirle un favor?

\- Por supuesto joven, contestó la mujer con una amable sonrisa

\- Le voy a dejar un número telefónico, si se presenta alguna novedad ¿podría avisarme? Es que necesito cambiarme, ya tengo más de veinticuatro horas acá, desde que llegamos a la ciudad y pasó todo esto, no he comido siquiera, la enfermera lo ve y le sonríe

\- Si, lo sé yo estaba cubriendo una guardia cuándo llegó la ambulancia con la emergencia, luego de salir de pabellón lo vi a usted, me asombré al verlo con la misma ropa, Neil sólo se levantó de hombros

\- Disculpe la actitud de mi compañera, no todas somos así y no se preocupe, permitame guardar su número en mi móvil, no sea que la tarjeta caiga en manos indebidas, la mujer le guiño un ojo y le regresó la tarjeta a Neil, él agradeció el gesto de la mujer con una media sonrisa

\- En cuánto descanse un poco, regreso.

\- No se preocupe joven, Neil iba realmente cansado y a lo lejos pudo ver cómo un hombre tenía a otro tirado en el suelo dándole golpes a diestra y siniestra, junto al lado de él estaba la figura de una mujer desmayada, cómo atraido por un imán sin saber por qué, comenzó a correr hasta donde estaba desarrollándose aquella escena….

Continuará... El


	5. Chapter 5

El Acosador

\- Maldito desgraciado, esto es para que aprendas a ser un hombre, y no te metas con una mujer indefensa-, aquel sujeto golpeaba sin tregua al hombre que se encontraba en el suelo tratando de taparse el rostro, sin tener éxito

\- Si se te ocurre acercarte de nuevo a ella te voy a matar, y no tendré la más mínima misericordia contigo, basura-, al sentir los pasos detrás de él, el hombre se levantó de un salto y se puso en guardia, sus ojos verdes parecían soltar centellas, por lo que Neil se detuvo en seco, el sujeto que yacía en el suelo aprovechó la situación para salir corriendo.

-Ohhh tranquilo amigo sólo quería ayudar-, Neil mostraba ambas manos en señal de paz

-¿Y quién te pidió ayuda?- En ese momento el hombre giró su mirada hacia la chica y arrodillándose, trato de hacerla reaccionar sin éxito.

\- Acá cerca está una Clínica... Disculpe soy un tonto ya debe saberlo, ya que ella trabaja allí-, dijo Neal...el hombre no dijo ni una palabra, ni reaccionó, su cara sólo mostraba irá, ninguna expresión, su rostro no decía nada, sólo se veía furia.

\- Eso ya lo sé-, fue su lacónica respuesta.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?... Neil estaba por aproximarse, cuándo el hombre recogió la cartera de la chica y luego a ella misma en brazos.

\- En nada, yo puedo atender sólo a mi hija, no necesito ayuda de nadie-, la mirada del hombre se suavizaba al ver el rostro de la joven que tenía en brazos, sin decir más comenzó a caminar hasta un auto cercano, Neil vio cómo el hombre la acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y luego se quedaba mirándola, le pareció tierno cómo el hombre se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a tomar el volante del conductor, Neal se quedó parado observando cómo el auto se perdía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Pasada la medianoche en un departamento de lujo, la joven abría los ojos, los párpados de pesaban y se sentía débil, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y la quijada le dolía.

Estaba desorientada, y sólo podía ver con un ojo, al tratar de levantarse la joven se sintió mareada y no pudo más que volver a recostarse, trataba de recordar en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar

\- Ya me tenias preocupado pequeña-, dijo el hombre, la muchacha se sobresaltó y se levantó asustada, no conocía a aquél sujeto, en ese momento bajó la mirada y revisó sus ropas, dándose cuenta que estaban intactas.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajo a este lugar-? La muchacha estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

\- Vamos por partes, primero, no te angusties ¿No recuerdas lo que te sucedió después de salir de el lugar dónde trabajas muchacha?

\- No, sólo... No, no recuerdo nada, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, me duele el ojo y la quijada,- la chica volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos, para luego llevarse una mano a la frente.

El hombre sólo la veía, estaba detallando a la joven, sus ojos verdes, ese cabello ondulado y rubio, esa nariz respingada, por unos segundos recordó a su amada Estefania, la razón de su vida y la razón de su muerte, su niña, esa niña que por muchos años fue su esperanza y su razón de continuar, hasta que ese maldito hombre acabo con todo su mundo, ese maldito hombre y todo su dinero, acabaron con sus sueños y lo habían convertido en lo que era, un hombre despiadado que no se tocaba el corazón por nada ni por nadie, un largo suspiro se desprendió del hombre al recordar a las dos personas que amo con su vida y a la que más odió.

\- Bueno señorita, si me lo permite, la llevaré a la que será su habitación por esta noche-, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ella se quedó con la mirada fija en él rostro de aquel hombre, no sabía porque, pero le inspiraba confianza, después de todo.

-No se preocupe, no quiero ser una molestia, no quiero que su familia llegue y usted tenga un problema por traer a una mujer desconocida a su hogar.-

-Ja ja ja ja ja no te preocupes, muchacha-, después de un momento de observarla, se encaminó hasta una repisa y tomó una fotografía, que observó por unos instantes.

-Disculpe no quiero ser una molestia-, dijo ella tratando de levantarse sin poder lograrlo.

\- Tranquila, no hay prisa niña, esta es mi familia,- extendió la mano en donde tenía el porta retratos y se lo entrego.

\- Es muy linda su esposa y veo que tienen una bebé-, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica

\- Tenía una bella esposa y una hija-, el hombre caminó para sentarse justo frente a ella.

\- ¿Por qué dice; tenía? ¿Están divorciados?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No, nunca nos habríamos separado si hubiera dependido de nosotros, mi esposa murió hace diecinueve años y mi hija, a mi hija la perdí por un maldito miserable-, el rostro del hombre perdió esa calidez de hacía unos segundos.

\- Lamento haberle hecho recordar, no era mi intención...

\- No pasa nada, ven vamos, para que te pongas cómoda, te llevo a tu habitación y luego te preparó algo caliente para que comas y te tomes un par de analgésicos, sino no, no podrás soportar el malestar por la mañana, ya tendremos tiempo de que me cuentes quién es ese sujeto, y podremos ponerle punto final a toda esta situación.

\- Muchas gracias, en ese momento el hombre la cargo en brazos y ella se abrazó del portal retratos.

\- Entonces mi muñequita, ya te traigo algo caliente de comer y un rico postre ¿Te gustaría algo cargado con chocolate?- La chica se lamió los labios.

\- ¡Qué rico, chocolate! Mi preferido-, atinó a decir la joven.

\- Listo, sus deseos son órdenes, de postre sale una porción pastel de chocolate con doble cobertura de chocolate y fresas-, los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo sólo de imaginar el postre.

Después de unos minutos el hombre regresó con un plato en donde había una cena suculenta con ensalada, carne a la plancha y puré, lo mejor de todo fue la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua a la chica, mientras ella comía era observada por ese hombre de ojos verdes, que la detallaba sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, estaba absorto en ella hasta que sus palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

\- ¿Usted no va a cenar?- Ella se quedó observando esperando su respuesta.

\- No, no acostumbro cenar muñequita.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hago, pero tú, por lo visto estabas hambrienta.

\- Pues si-, fue todo lo que ella contestó antes de apartar la bandeja en dónde él le trajo los alimentos

\- ¿Y pastel tampoco?- Indagó al estar de pie.

\- Un postre no es una -, el hombre comenzó a reír y ella se quedó inmóvil, aquella risa le hizo sentir algo extraño, a pesar de estar tan lastimada, por unos momentos, sólo sintió paz.

\- Ven vamos por algo para tu ojo y por un par de analgésicos-, ella lo siguió hasta una sala de baño en dónde había un gabinete con un buen surtido de medicamentos, aunque le pareció extraño ver todos esos medicamentos ella prefirió no decir nada, cuando aquel hombre cerró el gabinete ella se vio reflejada en el espejo, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta

\- Nooo…su ojo estaba rojo y tan inflamado cómo el de un boxeador después de una pelea de campeonato mundial.

\- No te asustes, mañana estará mejor, por ahora toma esto para el dolor y la inflación y en un momento te pondré unas compresas-, ella rompió en llanto y sin aviso previo lo abrazó.

\- Vamos no llores, o se te va a inflamar más ese ojo, mañana a primera hora te llevo para que un médico te revise ¿no te golpeó en otro lugar?

\- En el estómago-, respondió ella en medio de sollozos.

\- Te voy a dejar sola un momento para que te revises, mientras voy a buscar algo para que te des una ducha y te cambies-, mientras decía esto acariciaba su cabello.

\- Gracias-, contestó la chica.

\- Cuando regrese, no quiero vete llorando, no vas a solucionar nada con eso-, ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, cuando se quedó sola se revisó y también tenía un gran hematoma encima del ombligo, luego salió a la sala en dónde vio la fotografía en su lugar, después de observarla un rato suspiró y se fue a la habitación que le había asignado, en donde estaba una fina bata de baño y una pijama hermosa

\- ¿Entonces?- Se escuchó una voz a su espalda que la sobresaltó y pegó un brinco.

\- ¡No me asuste así!, dijo ella.

\- Debes estar alerta, más después de lo que te sucedió, te traje ésto para acompañar el pastel,-él traía dos vasos enormes con leche.

\- ¿No me va acompañar?- Preguntaba la rubia mientras tomaba el vaso que le ofrecía.

\- Si, coloca mi vaso allá mientras voy por mi pastel, en unos minutos regresó con una porción doble y se sentaron a comer.  
\- ¿Dime, sabes quien te golpeó?, preguntó intrigado.

\- Si y no, si se quién es, pero no lo conozco.

\- Explicate,- le pidió él, ella retuvo el aliento por unos segundos y luego dijo…

\- En Chicago, hace como un año, estabamos celebrando mi cumpleaños y fuimos a bailar, mi hermano sólo se alejó unos momentos porque su jefe lo llamó y ese tipo se me acercó, quería que bailará con él y como me negué, me quiso obligar, cuando él se dió cuenta lo golpeó muy fuerte, por lo que a mi hermano lo llevaron a la cárcel, luego de que hicieron las averiguaciones, resultó que ese sujeto tenía antecedentes penales, por agredir a varias mujeres y mi hermana salió libre de culpa, ese hombre estuvo preso, pero al parecer tiene mucho dinero y sus abogados lo sacaron, por eso me vine a Nueva York, no quise que mi hermano tuviera más problemas.

\- ¿Y?-..él la instó a continuar.

\- Y bueno, yo rompí todo contacto con mis amigos y mi hermano, hasta hace unos seis meses que le escribí una carta, pero la carta nunca llegó a su destinatario y este hombre comenzó a molestarme, le conté a mi hermano hace como un mes, pero después desapareció, hasta esta noche-, para ese momento ya las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

¡No me dejes sola!

Las lágrimas de la joven caían una tras otra mientras el hombre sentía que su corazón se estaba desgarrado con cada una de ellas.

Sin saber cómo o por qué se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintió como si el alma regresara a su cuerpo, sintió como la paz regresaba a su corazón, la abrazó con fuerza y ella correspondió a su abrazo, extrañamente se sentía protegida y tranquila, esa tranquilidad ella nunca en su vida la había sentido, desde niña había soñado sentir el abrazo de sus padres y la sensación que le daba ese abrazo era simplemente acogedora.

 _\- ¡Ay muñequita!, no sigas llorando por favor, ya te dije que yo voy a solucionar esto, pero tienes que contarme todo con detalles para poder investigar quién es ese degenerado, no quiero verte llorar._

 _\- No se preocupe, yo siempre he podido cuidarme sola, desde pequeña me tocó hacerlo_ ,- limpiando sus lágrimas se esforzó por sonreír.

Al verla él se quedó mirándola, esa sonrisa era... Cómo la de ella, si ella aun estuviera viva, si ella estuviera con él, no pudo evitar tomarla del mentón y hacer que levantará su rostro

\- _¿Quién te dijo qué las muñequitas lloran?_ \- Soltó el hombre en un susurro.

Solo veía su rubia cabellera, pero no la veía a ella, veía a una pequeña de tres años, que al salir corriendo a su encuentro cayó al suelo y lloraba del dolor, ella al escuchar aquellas palabras, sólo se quedó mirando a ese hombre que era un perfecto desconocido y a la vez se le hacía tan familiar, sin poder evitarlo sus labios se fueron transformaron en una sonrisa ese gesto fue suficiente para que su mente hiciera clic y se pusiera alerta.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un hombre joven bajaba de su auto y caminaba con pesar hasta su residencia, era una mansión con una fachada imponente, ahora custodiada por los cuatro costados debido a los sucesos ocurridos en los últimos días.

No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquella enfermera, risueña de hermosos ojos verdes.

 _\- No debí dejar que ese sujeto se la llevara, maldición ¿y si no es realmente su padre? ¿Y si la secuestró?, rayos Neil ¡no puedes ser tan descuidado!_

Mientras subía los escalones de la amplia escalera de la entrada principal, no dejaba de torturarse con aquellos pensamientos, después de ese atentado más le valía estar atento y tener más previsión si no quería sufrir un nuevo atentado.

Al entrar camino directo a una pequeña terraza que daba hasta un jardín lateral, necesitaba poner sus prioridades en orden.

 _\- Tom, sus hermanas, la enfermera,-_ dijo en voz alta para sí.

 _\- No, Tom, la enfermera y las hermanas de Tom,-_ una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en sus labios.

\- _Buenas noches Señor ¿Desea comer algo?-_ Al escuchar la voz de unas de las empleadas de servicio se volteó y ya no quedaba en él ni rastro se aquella sonrisa que minutos antes se había dibujado en su rostro.

\- _En unos treinta minutos sirve en el comedor principal Astrid,-_ dijo el chico.

La muchacha cada vez que el patrón Leagan llegaba a New York , no podía dejar de soñar despierta, soñaba que el joven al verla corría a sus brazos y la cubría de besos y le daba vueltas en el aire, desde que él llegó con su abuelo se había convertido en su sueño prohibido, su secreto pecaminoso y su mayor anhelo.

\- _Si, señor,-_ contestó la muchacha, mientras le veía caminar en dirección a la planta superior, tan solo había subido algunos escalones cuando Neal se volteó…

\- _Astrid mejor sube a mi habitación algo ligero, estoy realmente cansado y no tengo ganas de volver a bajar,-_ la chica apenas logró asentir antes de que él diera media vuelta y continuara su camino.

Minutos más tarde la empleada subía con una charola hasta la habitación de Neil, toco varias veces la puerta y al recibir respuesta entró y la colocó sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba junto a uno de los muebles, al escuchar que él se encontraba en la ducha, la joven rápidamente saco la ropa de dormir del joven y la colocó sobre la cama, no sin antes acercarla a su nariz para inhalar el olor de él impregnado en su ropa, la atracción que ella sentía por su jefe ya era casi algo obsesivo.

\- _¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?_ \- La voz fuente de Neil retumbo detrás de la joven y ella dio un salto.

\- _Preparaba su ropa Señor-,_ fue lo único que atinó a decir la mujer rogando al cielo no haber sido vista por su jefe.

\- ¡ _No te pedí que hicieras eso, retirarte ya!-_ , la mandíbula de Neil estaba tensa, si algo odiaba aquel hombre era ver que alguien estuviera hurgando entre sus cosas, la mujer al ver la expresión del hombre palideció y enseguida se retiró sin pronunciar palabra.

\- _Te ves tan hermoso Neil, tienes un cuerpo tan bello_ -, Astrid decía en voz baja aquellas palabras como si realmente estuviera hablándole al hombre que no podía sacar de sus pensamientos y despertaba su deseo.

Sin muchas ganas, Neal comió un poco para luego acostarse a sus anchas, su cama era espaciosa por un momento cerro sus ojos y fue inevitable que la imagen de aquella joven enfermera llegara hasta él, robando una sonrisa al visualizarla dando vueltas como una niña.

\- _Eres una hechicera, tu sonrisa se quedó guardada en mi memoria para siempre_ ,- dijo en voz baja el moreno, pocos minutos después el cansancio acumulado lo había vencido y se entregó a un plácido sueño en donde solo estaba él y la pequeña y dulce enfermera.

Muy temprano en la mañana dos jóvenes despertaban casi al mismo tiempo, el moreno pensando en ella y ella tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquella cama, cuando lo último que recordaba era haber llorado por largo rato abrazada a aquel desconocido sintiéndose segura y llena de paz.

Al sentarse en la cama, una punzada de dolor, la hizo perder el conocimiento y un golpe seco se escuchó, por lo que enseguida la puerta se abrió dando paso al hombre de ojos verdes.

Al no poderla hacer reaccionar, la levantó, la envolvió en uno de los cobertores para salir rumbo a la clínica, en aquel momento las palabras del hombre que vio la noche anterior llegaron a sus oídos, por lo que dió marcha atrás y busco dentro de la cartera de la joven alguna identificación, encontrándose sus credenciales, las metió en su bolsillo y salió con ella en brazos aún inconsciente, al llegar a la sala de emergencia, una de las enfermeras la reconoció y enseguida la atendieron, al ver al hombre nadie preguntó nada, simplemente la colocaron en una camilla y la ingresaron, al ver que el hombre los seguía una de las enfermeras lo detuvo.

\- _Lo siento no puede ingresar al área de emergencia, por favor espere acá en cuanto reaccione o tengamos alguna novedad le avisaremos_ ,- media hora más tarde salió un médico buscado por toda la sala, hasta que se decidió a preguntar.

\- ¿ _Familiares de Candy White?-_ Aquel doctor eran tan alto como el hombre que se acercó ágilmente.

\- ¡ _Es Candice, Candice White!-,_ corrigió aquel hombre de ojos tan verdes como los de ella.

\- _¿Es usted su hermano?-_ Indagó el galeno con desconfianza al ver aquel hombre, ya había realizado ciertas averiguaciones sobre la chica y sabía que tenía un hermano.

 _\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Por qué no reacciona?,-_ preguntó el hombre, ignorando la pregunta del doctor.

\- _Ya reaccionó, quiere ver a la persona que la trajo, pero antes necesito saber ¿por qué está golpeada?,-_ con mirada inquisidora preguntó de nuevo.

\- _Ayer en la noche al salir de acá, un sujeto la atacó, no sabemos si para asaltarla o secuestrla, lo cierto es que no pude llegar a tiempo para evitar que la golpeara, también se desmayó, pero enseguida reaccionó,-_ contestó.

 _\- ¿Por qué no la trajo de inmediato?-_ una vez más lo interrogó.

\- _Al llegar a casa fue que me di cuenta que estaba lastimada, se tomó unos calmantes y se quedó dormida ¿será que la puedo ver?-_ El médico asintió y le mostró el camino con una seña y el hombre prosiguió, después que aquel sujeto se alejó, se acercó al puesto de enfermeras y le pidió que llamara a la polícia para que vinieran de inmediato y luego se encaminó hasta la camilla en donde se encontraba la enfermera.

\- _Muñequita me diste un buen susto ¿te sientes mejor?-_ le dijo al estar frente a ella, ella aún estaba desubicada y al sentir que le decía Muñequita con una débil sonrisa giró su cara.

 _-¡Papá!,-_ fue lo único que atinó a decir torpemente, el doctor que la atendía se quedó paralizado al escuchar aquello.

\- _Tranquila todo va a estar bien, debí traerte anoche, lo siento,-_ débilmente ella levantó su mano hasta su cara para pasarla en su mejilla.

\- _Me duele mucho la cabeza,_ lo miró y dijo… _oye, tus ojos se ven más verdes hoy,-_ el hombre no pudo más que sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

\- _Pronto pasará, te lo prometo-,_ con suavidad tomó la mano que aún estaba sobre su mejilla y la sostuvo con fuerza.

\- _No me dejes sola de nuevo,-_ aquellas palabras fueron dichas casi en un susurro antes de quedarse dormida, enseguida el hombre se volteó hacía el médico tratante.

\- ¿ _Por que se desmayo?-_ Enseguida se puso de pie sin soltar la mano se la chica.

\- _Tanquilicese, es efecto del calmante que se administró, el golpe que tiene en la cara y ese hematoma es muy preocupante, es necesario hacerle algunos análisis y una resonancia magnética-._

\- _¿Cuando le harán todo eso?,-_ preguntó con preocupación.

\- _Las pruebas son costosas y pues no sé si...-_ El médico fue interrumpido inmediatamente por el hombre…

\- _Usted haga lo que debe hacer y ya, ella tiene quien responda-,_ después de decir esto se inclinó sobre la rubia y le beso la frente.

\- _Ya nunca más te voy a dejar sola muñequita,-_ le dijo al oído, el joven médico tragó en seco, al recordar que había mandado a llamar a la policía.

\- _Es necesario que pase por la administración, para que se haga responsable de los gastos que genere todo esto y empezar de inmediato con los exámenes,-_ aclaró el medico.

\- ¿ _Luego podré verla nuevamente?_ \- El hombre aún sostenía la mano de la joven y no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento.

\- _Cuándo reaccione, podría ser que pueda verla-,_ al escuchar aquello él hombre se volteó y su mirada fue fulminante.

\- ¡Más le vale no interponerse en mi camino!,- fue lo único que soltó aquel hombre entre dientes, el doctor dio un paso atrás por instinto.

\- _Todo estará bien linda, no te preocupes, voy a solventar todo y regreso muñequita,-_ diciendo esto trató de soltar su mano pero al sentir un leve apretón, se inclinó sobre ella y le dijo algo al oído y poco a poco ella fue abriendo su mano.

El hombre colocó la pequeña mano sobre la camilla y se retiró a realizar los trámites pertinentes en el área de administración, minutos después regresaba y preguntaba por el jefe del servicio de emergencias para hablar con él, cuándo llegaron dos policías uniformados y se acercaron a puesto de enfermeras a indagar sobre el llamado que se les había hecho, minutos después se acercaban al hombre de ojos verdes que se encontraba de espalda hablando con otro médico

\- _Disculpe caballero, necesitamos hablar con usted,-_ dijo uno de los policías.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inesperada coincidencia .**_

 _-Disculpe caballero,_ _necesitamos hablar con usted,-_ le dijo uno de los policías.

El hombre se volteó con el ceño fruncido, para ver quién interrumpió su conversación, respiró profundamente y se disculpó con él doctor.

\- _Espero que por favor, la traslade lo más pronto posible a una habitación,-_ estrechando la mano de aquél hombre, se despidió y se apartó un poco para ver qué es lo que querían aquéllos uniformados.

\- _¿En qué puedo servirles caballeros?-_ Desde lejos, el doctor que llamó a la policía trataba de escuchar lo que los tres hombres estaban hablando, el hombre de ojos verdes se percató de ello y se colocó en una posición en dónde no pudiera ver lo que sacaba de su chaqueta, esto aumentó la curiosidad del sujeto y su desconfianza.

Después de hablar por más de una hora, los uniformados se retiraron, el doctor se quedó asombrado al ver que no se lo había llevado detenido, por el contrario, parecía que los uniformados le tenían como ¿respeto?, todo aquello era muy extraño y ahora mucho menos permitiría que se le acercara a la dulce enfermera que había robado su corazón, ya que esa chica le gustó desde que la vió.

\- Por ningún motivo le permitan el acceso a ese sujeto a donde está Candy,- dijo el susodicho doctor, las enfermeras se quedaron asombradas por aquella orden tan extraña

\- ¡Doctor! no podemos hacer eso, ella ha está llamado desde que se despertó,- la jefa de las enfermeras se mostró molesta.

\- ¡Ya le di una orden!,- fue todo lo que dijo de mal modo, las tres enfermeras se sorprendieron, no era política del hospital, mantener a los pacientes aislados y mucho menos negar el acceso a los familiares, y la chica pedía ver a su padre con desesperación.

Luego se esperar unas dos horas, el hombre se acercó a pedir información.

\- Buen Día, disculpe, ¿podrían decirme si Candice White ya despertó?,- las enfermeras se veían entre ellas sin saber que decir.

\- Aún está en observación,- contestó la más joven para salir del apuro, el hombre respiró profundamente.

\- Necesito ir por algunas cosas para ella ¿ustedes creen que me dé tiempo de ir y regresar antes de que despierte?

\- Aún está dormida, así que no veo problema señor,- contestó la chica tratando de aparentar serenidad y posponiendo un altercado con el doctor Chris Kendrick.

\- Muchísimas gracias, si ella pregunta por mí, por favor dígale que... digan que estoy acá, que por orden del médico no puedo entrar, pero en cuanto esté en su habitación no la voy a dejar sola, necesito ir por sus cosas personales.

-No se preocupe, todas estamos pendientes, ella es una chica que se hace querer,- el hombre esbozo una amable sonrisa y las enfermeras le correspondieron igual, ese fue un gesto que se les hizo familiar a las mujeres, el hombre salió casi corriendo de la sala de emergencia.

Al llegar a su auto, de detuvo en seco

\- ¿Ahora en donde busco sus cosas? Dios Santo ¿ahora en qué lío me metí? Con una ceja arqueada se puso a reír como un loco, todo el que pasaba se quedaba mirándolo de manera extraña y procuraban pasar lo más lejos posible.

\- Gracias mi Dios, por enviarme este ángel cuándo creí que todo estaba perdido,- penso él, después de unos minutos de estar sentado tras el volante se tranquilizó y emprendió la marcha hasta un Centro Comercial que estaba cerca.

En menos de tres horas ya había comprado, una maleta rosa con flores blancas, una pijamas de pantalón rosadas, azules, verdes, todas en tonos pasteles, otras pijamas de dos piezas en shorts, varios juegos de ropa interior, pantuflas, cepillo de dientes, peines, cepillos, cintas para el pelo, productos de higiene personal, unas blusas, pantalones, sandalias y unos tenis.

Al llegar a su auto hizo una lista mental, y ya adentro del auto empezó a quitar las etiquetas a todo lo que compró y a doblarlo en la maleta, concluida ésta tarea, encendió su vehículo y regresó al hospital, era gracioso ver a aquel hombre tan alto rodando aquélla maleta rosa de delicadas flores blancas, desde el estacionamiento hasta la sala de emergencia.

-¡Buenas tardes!, saludo el hombre a las enfermeras, que desde que lo vieron entrar trataban de contener la risa.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor...

\- Aleck, solo Aleck, por favor sin tanto formalismo,- el gesto que hizo el hombre las dejo a todas perplejas, hizo un gesto con la cara idéntico al que hiciera la rubia cuando recién llegó a la clínica y pedía que le llamaran Candy, y utilizó las mismas palabras, no cabía duda, para ellas el parentesco de este par era innegable.

\- ¿Será que ya se despertó? ¿ya la puedo ver?- La mujer mayor se puso sería y simplemente le dio el pase, pero el hombre se detuvo, se agachó y comenzó a buscar algo dentro se la maleta, todas se asomaron por debajo del mostrador a ver que era lo que buscaba aquel hombre en su maleta rosa, hasta que finalmente se endereza y dice triunfante…

\- Ahora si puedo pasar,- en unas de sus manos solo se pudo ver un objeto con algo amarillo.

Todas se quedaron intrigadas por saber que tenía en las manos, pero ninguna se atrevió a preguntar, solo siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria que hacía con las manos al caminar, pero ninguna pudo descifrar que cosa llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡Hola Muñequita! ¿Te sientes mejor?- Candy rápidamente tapó con la sabana el lado de la cara en donde se notaba el golpe.

_ Aún me duele mucho la cabeza.-dijo la chica, con un movimiento rápido la tomó de la mano obligándola a descubrir su rostro.

\- ¡No me mires por favor!,- gritó la rubia volteando hacia el otro lado, por lo que las enfermeras corrieron a llamar a los de seguridad.

\- Ay muñequita ese golpe te lo ví anoche ¿no te acuerdas?, le dijo con tono paternal.

\- Anoche no parecía yo una boxeadora toda golpeada,- la voz se le quebró al decir esto.

\- Deja de llorar ¿desde cuando las muñequitas lloran eh?, Te compre un regalo, la verdad lo vi y no pude contenerme, después de guiñarle un ojo, saco una hermosa muñeca, su carita era de un material parecido a la porcelana, se veía tan real, la expresión facial era tan hermosa, y sus cabellos rubios estaban rizados recogidos en dos coletas con unos lazos rojos, la sola visión de aquella muñeca la hizo sentarse, con los ojos muy abiertos, extendiendo las manos hacía la muñeca.

\- ¡Es hermosa!, yo teng... En ese preciso momento entraban corriendo a la habitación los de seguridad, y tras ellos las enfermeras, la rubia y Aleck los veían asombrados, en ese momento la angustia de la noche anterior volvió y ella se abrazó a él casi dando un brinco hacia adelante, por instinto él la abrazó de manera protectora.

\- ¡No me dejes!, gritó ella y todos se voltearon a ver ,- ¡No me dejes de nuevo papá!, el grito fue aterrador y luego la chica se desvaneció.

\- ¿Muñequita que te pasa? ¡Reacciona por favor!, Aleck estaba preocupado, aquél grito le hizo recordar, la última vez que había visto a su hija y no había manera de conseguir que ella lo soltara.

-¡Doctor por favor, ayúdeme, hagan algo!,- ella había entrado en ese estado de histeria que la llevó al desmayo

\- Enseguida la atendieron, le tomaron el pulso y la presión, aparentemente todo estaba normal.

\- ¿Qué le hizo?,- preguntó el médico.

-El doctor Kendrick intento sacarlo de la habitación, pero en un solo movimiento Aleck lo inmovilizo, y cerca del oído le dijo algo que sólo él pudo escuchar.

\- Más te vale no tratar de separarnos, porque tú no sabes con quien estas tratando-, en ese momento lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo para enfatizar lo dicho, luego lo soltó.

\- Disculpen, necesito que llamen al Doctor Mártín en éste preciso momento,- exigió Aleck, las enfermeras corrieron al escuchar el nombre del director, ya que ninguna soportaba al tal Doctor  
Kendrick.

Minutos después llegaba Mártin, extrañado de ser llamado con tanta prisa al área de emergencia.

\- ¿Aleck qué te pasa? ¿estás herido hermano?, Por amor de Dios, ya habla,- preguntó él al reconocer a su antiguo amigo.

\- No es por mi Mártin, tranquilo, es por ella, ¿podrías atenderla por favor?...

\- ¿Es la Enfermera Candice White?, Aleck, ¿que rayos sucede aquí?...

-¡Rapido Mártin, mueve tu trasero y ayudala!,- el rostro de Mártin estaba rojo por la ira, pero se acercó y empezó a auscultarla.

Las enfermeras y el doctor que la atendían se quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo al escuchar la manera como, aquel hombre le había gritado al Director de la Clínica y este rapidamente obedeció.

Aleck se pegó a la pared, sin moverse, esperando que el dr. Mártn diera su diagnóstico, en ese momento estaban llegando los resultados de las pruebas de laboratorio, las placas y la Resonancia Magnética que le habían realizado unas horas antes.

\- Aleck, ven acá por favor, necesito que veas algo, colocando las imágenes a contra luz y le mostró a su amigo el hematoma que tenía por debajo del ojo.

\- Es necesario mantenerla en observación, pero será mejor trasladarla a otro hospital, ella no puede costear los costos que generaría estando hospitalizada acá, Aleck movía la cabeza negativamente.

\- La ingresas tú y la vas a tratar tú, no quiero a este medicucho de quinta cerca de ella ¿me entiendes? Necesito estar con ella en todo momento.

\- ¿Estas loco? Esa muchacha podría ser tu hija,- en ese momento Aleck tenso su quijada y habló entre dientes.

\- No me importa lo que pienses, y no es asunto tuyo ¿entendiste?- En ese momento Candy comenzó a reaccionar y Aleck se acercó de prisa a su lado.

\- ¿Ya se te hizo costumbre desmayarte no?- Aleck sonreía al mirarla para que ella se tranquilizara.

\- ¡No te fuiste!... Me duele mucho la cabeza,-dijo la rubia.

\- Es que te pegó muy duro ese desgraciado, muñequita, te voy a enseñar a defenderte,- en ese momento, Mártin entendió lo que sucedía con su amigo y sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

\- Tranquila, ya pronto te llevarán a una habitación y vas a descansar,- pequeñas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos, deslizándose por sus pecosas mejillas.

\- ¿Ahora por qué el llanto? Es necesario que te quedes en observación, ya traje tus cosas. están allá, le señaló la maleta – Hija, todo va a estar bien, tranquila.

Los minutos pasaron y enseguida Mártin ordenaba que la subieran a una de las habitaciones especiales.

Para cuando la subieron al piso ya estaba dormida, en la habitación contigua a la que le habían asignado, estaba un paciente bajo estricta vigilancia, la puerta de la habitación permaneció abierta

-Mientras la colocaban en la cama, un hombre joven quedaba impactado al reconocer a la joven enfermera de ojos verdes, el recuerdo de aquel hombre llevándosela inconsciente, volvió a su memoria, esto inicialmente le heló la sangre, pero al ver al sujeto que se la había llevado, simplemente su razón se nublo y salió rápidamente del cuarto a enfrentarlo y se le fué encima.

Aleck se vio sorprendió por un golpe en la quijada, que casi lo tira al suelo, pero recobró el equilibrio y devolvió el golpe con fuerza, el otro joven trastabilló, golpe tras golpe fueron lanzados y esquivados, los dos parecían boxeadores profesionales, la pelea término tan abruptamente como empezó cuándo, una de las enfermeras salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Señor Aleck, ella le llama, está vomitando, apresurarse por favor!, Aleck agarró al desconocido de la chaqueta y lo apartó de un empujón para ingresar corriendo a la habitación, enseguida llegó el Doctor Mártin acompañado de dos enfermeras.

Neil le ordenó a sus guardias que investigaran a ese sujeto y lo que había pasado con la chica que estaba en esa habitación .

Continuará ...

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews,, poco a poco la intriga se irá desentrañando y los misterios resolviendo…contamos con su interés y paciencia..saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Las puertas de la habitación se cerraron, Neil estaba furioso, golpeado y preocupado porque vio a la enfermera rubia inconsciente y ese hombre estaba a su lado.

En la habitación de su amigo, las cosas también se estaban poniendo mal, su salud se empeoró, luego de estar recuperándose bien,Tom repentinamente desarrollo una infección, sus lesiones estaban complicándose, esto no lo esperaban los médicos y su cuadro clínico era de pronóstico reservado, Neil estaba entre la espada y la pared, necesitaba saber más sobre la enfermera, pero le urgía localizar a las hermanas de Tom.

Después de pensarlo y poner en orden sus prioridades decidió llamar al agente Shawder y poner vigilancia a la enfermera, ese hombre le daba mala espina, y ella se veía tan indefensa y frágil.

\- ¡Rayos!... ¿Por qué todo se complica?, Bramo Neil mientras marcaba el número del agente, al repicar el teléfono contestó directamente.

\- Buenas tardes ¿ Detective Shawder?

\- Estaba por llamarle señor Neil, en este momento me están entregando la información que me solicitó, y temo decirle que sólo pude localizar a las señoritas Annie y Patricia White, estoy trabajando en la búsqueda de la chica que vive en New York.

\- No entiendo ¿cómo que no la localizó? Pensé que sería la más fácil de encontrar., dijo el moreno.

\- Pues no, está chica es bastante escurridiza, hablé con las otras dos, pero están renuentes a darme cualquier Información sobre su paradero

\- No se preocupe, esta noche voy por ellas, la situación acá es bastante delicada, no quiero ser yo quien tome una decisión en caso de ser necesario, es asunto delicado y no me gustaría tener que asumir esa responsabilidad.

\- Le entiendo, en unas horas voy a la clínica, necesito dar instrucciones a mis hombres y tratar con usted el asunto de la chica en persona, nos veremos luego si tiene tiempo.

\- Lo espero en la Clínica, a cómo están las cosas, no es conveniente que me mueva de aquí.

\- Entonces nos vemos, espero las cosas se mejoren.

\- Yo también, yo también,- dijo Neil, se sentía agotado, ya tenía casi una semana en la ciudad y no había podido atender nada de sus negocios, Tom había empeorado y para rematar esa enfermera le había robado el pensamiento, no podía dejar de pensar en ella estando junto a ese hombre.

\- ¡En mala hora tenía que aparecer este tipo!, vocifero Neil a pleno pulmón, haciendo que sus hombres se pusieran en alerta y de inmediato lo rodearan.

\- ¿Sucede algo Señor Neil?, Preguntó el de más rango

\- No Manuel, no pasa nada ¿Qué sucedió con la investigación que te mande hacer acerca de ese hombre?, Cuestionó el joven volteando a ver hacia una ventana.

\- Este hombre es todo un misterio, nuestros contactos no han logrado encontrar datos de los últimos diecinueve años, el hombre se casó muy joven, era un adolescente, su esposa igual, tuvieron una hija, no tenemos más información, no hay más registros, ni antecedentes, al parecer es un fantasma.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene actualmente? Preguntó Neil un tanto asombrado, esa información no se la esperaba.

\- Actualmente tiene treinta y seis, contestó el empleado de confianza.

\- Eso me preocupa más ¿y de la enfermera que sabes? Neil no estaba dispuesto a quitar el dedo del renglón.

\- Otro misterio Señor Leagan, no tiene licencia para conducir, o antecedentes, la única información es que trabaja aquí de enfermera, tiene casi un año, al parecer todas sus compañeras la aprecian, según supimos que uno de los doctores la pretende, las enfermeras de emergencia piensan que ese hombre es su padre, dicen que se parecen mucho en sus modos y los gestos, el hombre al parecer es muy amigo del director de la Clínica, quizás si le pide al agente del FBI pudiera conseguir alguna información, por lo visto no es un sujeto cualquiera.

\- Me dijo que vendría a dar instrucciones s sus hombres, no es mala idea, pedirle que investigue a este hombre, Neil empuña la mano recordando el intercambio de golpes que horas antes había tenido con aquél sujeto insoportable.

Las horas pasaron y Neil estaba pendiente de la habitación en donde se encontraba la rubia y la habitación de Tom, estaba preocupado por su amigo, ya quería ir por sus hermanas para no tener que tomar decisiones, apoyaría en todo a sus hermanas, eso si era seguro.

La tarde transcurrió y Tom no presentaba ninguna mejoría, de la habitación de la enfermera ya no salió o entró nadie, Neil caminaba a lo largo del pasillo, esperando la menor oportunidad para verificar por él mismo qué tenía la enfermera y que tanto hacia el hombre dentro de la habitación, a las siete de la noche entraba Shawder a la clínica, primero dio instrucciones a sus hombres y luego se acercó a Neil.

\- ¡Buenas tardes!, Neil estaba distraído y no lo vio llegar.

\- Agente Shawder, lo esperaba, ¿Qué noticia me trae?, preguntó impaciente .

\- Me temo que nada nuevo, tendrá que esperar a hablar con las otras dos chicas, por alguna razón en los servicios sociales no se encuentra ningún registro de la tercera, todo esto es muy extraño es cómo si nunca hubiese estado en los registros.

\- ¡Eso es imposible!, Tom me contó que los cuatro estuvieron en un orfelinato que estaba a las afueras de Chicago, que después de un incendio los trasladaron a todos juntos ¿De las otras dos chicas y Tom encontró algún registro?

\- Lo del orfelinato y el incendio es cierto, tristemente en ese incidente fallecieron las cuidadoras y algunos niños, todo fue una tragedia, lo peor es que se comprobó que el incendio fue provocado, nunca encontraron al responsable

\- Tom no me dijo nada de eso-, Neil estaba sorprendido con toda la información.

\- Me tomé la libertad de investigar sobre todo el incidente, acá tiene toda la información que logre recopilar, también copia de los expedientes de Tom, Annie y Patricia White, extrañamente fueron los únicos niños que permanecieron en los registros hasta la mayoría de edad, entiendo que ellos se encargaron de alejar a cualquier persona que intentara adoptarlos, el agente le extendía un sobre con toda la información, mientras Neil lo recibe sonríe recordando lo que le contó Tom que ellos hicieron lo posible para mantenerse unidos.

\- Eso si me lo contó Tom-, dijo Neil revisando el contenido del sobre.

\- Conseguí fotos de las dos hermanas y la dirección de ellas en Houston, espero ellas puedan informale sobre la otra muchacha.

\- Está misma noche voy por ellas, Tom no está bien y lo correcto es que ellas puedan acompañarlo, quería pedirte otro favor ¿podrías investigar sobre una enfermera que trabaja en esta Clínica?

\- ¿Sucedió algo extraño con ella? ¿Cree que tenga que ver con el atentado?

-No, es solo que estoy interesado en ella, y ahora apareció un hombre que no me inspira confianza... Neil guardó silencio al ver que la habitación de la rubia se abría y salían Leonardo y ese odioso sujeto.

\- ¡Comandante!- Dijo Leonard fuente y claro por lo que Shawder se volteó al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Mi comandante, años de no tener noticias suyas!.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Chicas, me es grato saludarlas y aclarar que la autora del fic, tuvo algunos inconvenientes en actualizar la historia. Ya todo esta aclarado, así que de nuevo esta trabajando en ello, lo cual agradezco, y espero volver a disfrutar de su talento. Gracias Carolina.

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1977.

\- ¡Comando! dijo Leonard fuerte y claro por lo que Shawder se volteó al reconocer la voz de aquel hombre.

\- ¡Mi comandante años de no verle!

La cara de Niel se transformó inmediatamente al ver al hombre rubio parado justo frente a él, sus ojos verdes parecían los de un felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa, no entendía porque aquel sujeto tuvo que aparecer para estorbarle, de no ser por él esa noche seguramente la chica ahora estaría a su alcance y él sería su héroe, jodido hombre entrometido que vino a echar todo a perder.

-Hombre tanto tiempo sin verte ¿aun estas en el ejercito? ¿qué fue de tu vida? la voz de Leonard era amigable, parecía apreciar a Shawder, pero Neil solo tenía ojos para ver a su oponente que al igual que él no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

-¿No recuerdas a Aleck?, Leonard se hacía un poco a un lado para dejar ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás de él, lo que fue algo impensable la cara de Shawder se transformó y a punto de quedarse sin palabras, sus ojos repentinamente parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas.

 _-¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?,_ pensó Neil al ver la reacción de Shawder, este sujeto que desde que lo conoció no había demostrado ninguna expresión en el rostro y ahora estaba casi llorando al ver a esta persona tan desagradable.

-¿Aleck eres tu? no lo puedo creer, cuando finamente pude regresar trate de buscarte pero no encontré ningún rastro de ti, ya me había resignado, pensé que habías muerto y no lograste regresar, la sonrisa que aquel hombre esbozo hizo que el moreno casi perdiera el piso, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de ella, sonreía como ella el primer día que la vio, por un instante se quedó desconcertado sin saber que hacer, hasta que finamente pudo reaccionar.

-Bueno Shawder, nos vemos luego tengo que ir a organizar el traslado, necesito que me hagas un último favor hoy.

\- Mi querido amigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien, seguro te vas a sorprender cuando la veas, eso si, no puedes poner tus ojos en ella porque es mía, no voy a permitir que ningún parásito arribista pose sus ojos sobre ella,- Shawder y Leonard quedaron en una pieza al escuchar a Alec hacer aquella declaración, uno porque desconocía que estaba pasando y el otro porque estaba plenamente consciente de ella, Neil pudo advertir que aquello era dicho única y exclusivamente para él por lo que sintió como su ira iba creciendo desde lo más profundo de su ser, se quedó allí parado viendo como aquel trio de hombres entraba a la habitación ante su mirada impotente.

-¿Qué maldita broma es esta? ¿qué diantres está pasando con estos tres? ¿por qué esa cara de repente? pero si se conocen entonces será más fácil que me dé información,- finamente las cosas no estaba tan mal.

-¡Basta! no puedo solo detenerme a esperar que salgan de esa habitación, debo ir por las hermanas de Tom, puedo dejar a alguien vigilando y ve si es posible hacer un aliado aquí que me informe los movimientos de estos dos, mentalmente Neil programó varias rutas y ahora giró órdenes a sus hombres para que programaran el viaje por tierra y por aire, de ahora en adelante no sería tan descuidado con su propia seguridad, después de ver lo ocurrido a su amigo no volvería a bajar la guardia de esta manera, una hora más tarde el avión de la empresa lo esperaba al igual que un auto blindado, está vez iría acompañado de algunos de sus escoltas, todo el asunto se manejó con discreción, aun realmente nadie sabía cual sería el itinerario del jefe así que todos estaban en guardia y atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño a su alrededor.

Finalmente llegaba la hora de partir y Neil se dirigía al aeropuerto y ante la mirada de asombro de sus subordinados tomaba el volante del auto para conducirlo el mismo, ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada y el trayecto lo recorrieron en silencio, una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto, ellos solo lo seguían sin decir nada, al llegar a una de las taquillas pido cinco boletos en primera clase con destino a Houston , finalmente tomarían un vuelo comerían y viajarían como cualquier persona, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de ser atacado.

-Traten de mezclarse mientras esperamos que el vuelo despegue, mantengan sus sentidos en alerta hasta que ese avión tome ruta, ya organice todo para el traslado al hotel, al llegar necesito que dos de ustedes verifique donde están las hermanas de Tom y se aseguren de que están juntas para cuando yo las viste, estoy va a ser algo incómodo y la verdad no quiero tener que decírselos por separado.

-¿Las vamos a llevar con nosotros de regreso? la verdad me siento un poco responsable de esto, si Tom no te pide el auto prestado ahora el que estaría grave serias tu Neil, de estar tu abuelo vivo, nos habría pateado el trasero a todos.

-Seguramente, ya eso no tiene arreglo, debemos ser optimistas, Tom va a salir de esta, el rostro de aquel moreno daba la impresión de un hombre sereno y controlado, pero realmente estaba molesto por haber bajado la guardia, quince minutos ḿás tarde se anunciaba la salida del vuelo que ellos debían tomar, antes de abordar Neil tomo una gran bocana de aire, aquello que tenía que enfrentar no sería tarea fácil, tener que dar aquel tipo de noticias no era algo que le agradara.

El vuelo transcurrió tranquilamente y al llegar a su destino ya varios elementos de seguridad estaba estratégicamente ubicados, vestían ropas informales y se encontraban mezclados entre los usuariarios de aquella terminal de aeropuerto, difícilmente alguna persona se daría cuenta que en ese momento había un operativo de seguridad en aquel lugar digno de un jefe de estado.

Una vez que llegaron al hotel, los hombres de Neil se pusieron en acción y se movilizaron hasta la casa de las hermanas de Tom, para encontrarse con que ninguna de las dos estaba en casa, tenían orden de avisar si están en aquella ubicación o en caso contrario cuando ambas llegaran, aun cuando la situación no estaba como para perder el tiempo también era necesario actuar discretamente, ya que para todo el mundo, quien se encontraba en aquella clínica al borde de la muerte no era Tom sino el mismísimo Neil Leagan, cualquier movimiento precipitado podría ser peligro para la seguridad de Tom y la de él propio Neil

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde que sus hombres esperaban frente al edificio en donde se suponía que vivían las hermanas de Tom y ni seña de aquellas mujeres, Neil estaba impaciente pues no tenía planeado pasar la noche en aquella ciudad, la idea era regresar el mismo día, solo quería que al despertar sus hermanas le acompañaran y le dieran aliento, él siempre hablaba con orgullo y cariño de sus hermanas, así que seguramente el poder verlas le haría mejorar mucho más rápido.

El silencio en la habitación era total, tanto que seguramente se podría escuchar el ruido de un alfiler al caer, después de tantos días de estar al pendiente de Tom desde el accidente, y viendo el ir y venir constante de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes le hacían sentir un tanto abrumado por aquella tranquilidad, una vez más tomaba el sobre con la información de Tom y sus hermanas y lo leía con detenimiento tratando de encontrar alguna pista de la menor, nada en lo absoluto, en ningún lugar se hacía mención de ella, en las pocas fotografía solo se podían ver a Tom y a una chica pelinegra y otra castaña de lentes, algo estaba mal con aquella información.

-Esto es un completo desastre ¿qué rayos hay detrás de todo esto? esta chica no puede haber aparecido por arte de magia y vivir como un fantasma en medio de un montón de niños huérfanos en un pueblo en medio de la nada, sin registro es cómo si realmente nunca existió, -el repiqueteo de su teléfono móvil lo hizo terminar con aquel monologo, uno de sus hombres llamaba para notificar que las chicas aun no regresaban a pesar de que ya estaba entrada la tarde, pronto oscurecería y él estaba ansioso por regresar, al partir de New York no había podido ver nuevamente a el agente de FBI y al sujeto que acompañaba a la enfermera.

-Deberías preguntar al portero o a alguien que veas entrar al edificio, necesitamos regresar lo antes posible, no regresen sin ellas, esto debió ser solo cosa de horas no tomar tanto tiempo, traten de hacer algo y en cuanto tenga alguna información llámame de nuevo, -aunque su voz no estaba alterada, realmente Neil se sentía molesto, se suponía que estas dos mujeres eran unas santas y a esa hora ya deberían estar en su casa.

-No quiero lidiar con más problemas de los que ya tengo, odio verme complicado en cosas innecesarias, ¡TOM SI NO TE MUERES YO TE VOY A MATAR! -el grito de Neil resonó con fuerza dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, estaba desesperado por regresar, estaba preocupado por Tom también por su ángel de blanco, desde que salió de la casa de sus padres había tenido una vida relativamente tranquila junto a su abuelo, que a pesar de ser un hombre muy exigente y enérgico era justo y muy cariñoso a su manera.

Unas horas más tarde recibía una nueva llamada, sus hombres le informaban que al parecer las hermanas de Tom habían salido el día anterior y ninguna de las dos había vuelto desde entonces, que según el conserje era algo inusual porque ellas siempre regresaban del trabajo y cuando menos la mayor era una chica muy educada y responsable que nunca salía de noche, que trabajaba en una biblioteca no muy lejos del edificio, que la otra era modelo y algunas veces llegaba pasada la media noche cuando regresaba de algún evento, el hombre proporciono mucha información, pues al parecer conocía la rutina y la vida de todos los inquilinos de aquel lugar, después de escuchar todo lo que habían averiguado Neil dio la orden de que permanecieran en aquel lugar hasta que las benditas mujeres aparecieran y le avisaran enseguida, no fue hasta la mañana siguiente que recibió una nueva llamada para avisar que ya habían regresado.

-Jefe, las hermanas de Tom acababan de llegar, algo debió suceder porque ambas se están gritando, la chica de pelo castaño parece estar bastante enfadada.

-Ya voy en camino, no las pierdan de vista si llegan a salir, en cuanto llegue quiero que me cuentes lo que viste y escuchaste con detalle, necesitamos estar en New York lo antes posible, no he querido ni llamar a ver como esta Tom, estoy realmente preocupado.

-No se preocupe, si de casualidad salen las abordamos y le explicamos antes de que usted llegue de ser necesario.

-Preferiría ser yo quien hable con ellas pero si no queda de otra, lo dejo a tu criterio Chris, solo no dejes que se retiren, estamos cortos de tiempo.

-Pierda cuidado, estamos atentos para que no dejen el lugar.

-Nos vemos un rato, dicho esto Neil abandono el hotel para ir a conocer a las dos mujeres y darles la mala noticia y explicarle la condición en la que se encontraba su hermano, los pensamientos del moreno estaban en New York, le preocupaba Tom, le preocupaba aquella chica rubia, el recuerdo de esa mujer sin ninguna razón se había colado en sus pensamientos y al parecer se había clavado en su mente sin señales de querer irse, un hondo y largo suspiro rompió el silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo en el que se transportaban.

-Ya estamos por llegar jefe, los chicos ya se adelantaron para asegurase de que no se dé una situación extraña o nos tomen desprevenidos.

-Gracias por todo, después que todo esto pase nos vamos a tomar unas largas vacaciones en una isla privada rodeados de arena y mar.

-Ja ja ja ja quiero ver la cara de Tom cuando le diga eso, seguro le da un ataque si le dice que no habrá ni una mujer a cien metros a la redonda ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro de Neil, era cierto, Tom al parecer era de aquellos hombres que necesitaban la constante atención de la mujeres, lo más extraño era que no era del tipo de hombre que iba seduciendo a cuanta chica se le ponía en frente, era más bien cómo un niño pequeño y adorable que tenía un aura extraña que hacía que cuanta mujer se le acercaba terminara tratándole cómo un hijo o un hermano menor.

-Desde que lo conozco fue así, recuerdo que la esposa del mayordomo de mi abuelo lo consentía todo el tiempo, hasta un poco de envidia me daba, por un buen tiempo pese que era su nieto, cuando me contó que había sido huérfano y que creció en una institución del estado no podía creerlo, ese Tom con ese carisma pudo tener una buena familia, supongo que no pudo con la idea de dejar aquellas tres niñas solas a su suerte.

-Yo también me asombre de saber que lo habían abandonado de niño ¿qué clase de gente hace eso a su hijo?

-Algunas veces esa es una mejor opción, realmente uno no sabe que pasa por la cabeza de la gente cuando tienen hijos y aún más cuando estos no son deseados, él nunca pudo comprender porque su madre lo trataba con tanta frialdad y aquella actitud tan espeluznante que tenía su hermana hacia él.

Los pensamientos de Neil fueron interrumpidos al ver tan sólo a sus hombres algunos metros adelantes, los autos estaban parados frente a un modesto edificio de departamentos, al bajar del carro escucho un informe detallado de lo que habían escuchado, visto e indagado sus hombres sobre aquellas dos mujeres que tanto quería su buen amigo, al parecer estas venían de pasar una muy mala noche porque la una le gritaba a la otra que era su culpa el que se viera envuelta en una situación tan penosa, al parecer la chica de cabello castaño era la que más levantaba la voz mientras la morena se hacia la indiferente.

-¡Creo que tus hermanas no son tan santas cómo tú crees Tom! esperemos a ver que clase de personas son, quiero que me averigüen en donde pasaron la noche y de que rayos están hablando ¿en que se habrán metido este par para que discutan en plena calle sin que les importe un bledo que la gente les escuche? mientras decía esto caminaban hacia las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de las mujeres, sin mucho afán toca un par de veces la puerta, y en menos de nada aparece ante él una chica de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta.

-Buenas noches, por favor necesito hablar con Annie…las palabras del moreno se vieron interrumpidas por un grito que casi lo deja sordo.

-Annie ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes invitar a tus amigos a la casa? estoy cansada de toda tu basura y de verme implicada cada vez que te ves metida en un lío,- la mirada de la joven parecía soltar rayos y centellas, realmente se podía sentir en el ambiente la actitud hostil de aquella pequeña mujer que estaba justo frente a él, algo en su actitud le recordó al Tom que conoció cuando era un adolescente, era extraño pero aquello le trajo un poco de tranquilidad, tal vez aquella impresión que tuvo al escuchar lo que le contaron había estado fuera de lugar, al ver a la morena de cabello largo Neil se sorprendió, realmente era una mujer bastante llamativa, - no estoy de humor para recibir visitas, si te envió alguien es mejor que camines de regreso de donde sea que vengas, no estoy interesada, -la mujer se volteó dejando a Neil y a su guarda espalda en una pieza, una cosa eran los gritos furiosos de la primera pero la actitud grosera y arrogante de esta era algo bastante chocante.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

Parado inmóvil frente a la puerta de aquel departamento, los dos hombres estaba infelizmente asombrados de la actitud de aquella mujer que a primera vista era una diosa, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por aquella imagen pero que seguramente al conocerla saldría espantado sin mirar hacia a tras o sin tan siquiera dudarlo.

-La realidad definitivamente muchas veces supera la ficción, -aquellas palabras hicieron que Neil inesperadamente soltara una sonora carcajada.

-ja ja ja ja, verdaderamente esta parece una escena sacada de una de esas obras teatrales o de una de esas novelas rosa, todo sea por el bienestar de Tom.-

-Jefe ¿será que estas chicas tiene engañado al pobre Tom? él siempre estaba alardeando de lo bonitas y dulces que son sus tres hermanas pero si la tercera se les parece, mejor ni decir nada.

-Él siempre quiere ver el lado amable de las personas, por ser sus hermanas lo hace con mayor razón, aún cuando no siempre los hermanos son lo que uno quisiera ¿no?

-Pues si jefe, muchas veces son los peores enemigos, Tom ahora si nos debe una grande, Jefe permitame hablar a mi esta vez, -dicho esto nuevamente tocaron a la puerta un par de veces, hasta que las chica de cabello castaño ahora visiblemente más tranquila era quien abría la puerta.

-Disculpe por favor a Annie, debería ser más responsable con su trabajo, esa cabeza hueca una vez que decide no ir a trabajar, simplemente no lo hace.

-¿Usted es Patricia White?...disculpe la molestia estamos buscándolas por un asunto referente a Tom, -la chica permaneció de pie tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Tom? él nunca a enviado a nadie en su nombre.- dijo dudosa.

-Permita presentarnos , somos compañeros de trabajo de su hermano, nos ha hablado mucho sobre sus tres hermanas y es por ello que nos encontramos acá, lamento informarle que hace unos días, su hermano se vio envuelto en un accidente en New York, sufrió quemaduras en gran parte del cuerpo y por que se encuentra en estado critico, los médicos están haciendo lo posible por él, pero hay algunas decisiones que solo pueden ser tomadas por sus familiares.

La cara de la mujer y todo su cuerpo se tornaron rígidos, ni un solo pestañeo o expresión de nada mostraba aquel rostro que poco a poco fue perdiendo el color hasta que repentinamente se desplomo al suelo, Neil por ser el que encontraba más cerca fue el primero en acercase y tomarla del suelo para acostarla sobre el sofá que se encontraba en la sala.

-¡Señorita, señorita!...-Patricia escuchaba como alguien decía aquellas palabras que se hacían más lejanas, se sentía sumergida en una nebulosa que adormecía sus sentidos, sentía su cuerpo flotar mientras entraba en una especie de trance, podía sentir la voz de un niño que le hablaba al oído, esa voz era tan familiar y reconfortante que la invitaba a permanecer en aquel estado .

- _Yo, soy el hermano mayor por eso no debes tener miedo Patty, siempre voy a cuidar de ustedes y a defenderlas, cuando sea grande voy a trabajar mucho y ustedes tres van a vivir como mis princesas_ , -hasta pudo sentir el delicado toque de un par de manos sobre su rostro, una vez más como cuando era una niña, pudo sentir como sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y las manos de su querido Tom las limpiaban y le daba consuelo, aquello duro tan solo un instante repentinamente sintió como sobre su mejilla se descargaba con fuerza la mano de alguien, cosa que le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, la voz de Annie retumbaba dentro de su cabeza haciendo eco, devolviendo a Patty a la cruda realidad del presente.

-¡Reacciona Patricia!, que mala costumbre tiene, siempre es igual…¡ esas reacciones tuyas son realmente patéticas!, ya levántate que no eres ninguna damisela para estar desmayándote por todo, -los dos hombres no salían del asombro, era de esperarse que cualquiera perdiera el conocimiento en una situación como esa ante aquella noticia, verdaderamente la tal Annie era toda una fichita.

-Usted perdone la intromisión pero la noticia que le dimos a la señorita Patricia es realmente fuerte, dele unos minutos para que se reponga.

-Ella siempre hace este tipo de cosas, siempre desde niñas lo ha hecho… ¿se puede saber cuál es la noticia tan fuerte que le dio?. -Dijo extrañada mirando al hombre a los ojos.

-Tom está hospitalizado desde hace unos días porque sufrió un accidente, se encuentra grave,- Neil soltó aquello sin miramiento y sin ningún asomo de tacto, aquella mujer ya había demostrado lo insensible que era por lo que no merecía ni el esfuerzo ni la delicadeza.

-¡Por eso no vino a vernos!- la boca de aquella mujer hizo una O después de decir aquello, de no haber visto como se comportaba en realidad hasta le habría causado un poco de ternura al moreno que no perdía detalle de las expresiones faciales de la morena.

-Vinimos a buscarlas pues la condición de su hermano es grave y de pronósticos reservados, hasta el momento se han tomado algunas decisiones por el bienestar de su salud, pero llegó el punto en que debe ser un familiar el que tome la responsabilidad..

-¿Usted está enterado de que nosotros realmente no tenemos parentesco sanguíneo? y no tenemos para cubrir los gastos que genere Tom mientras este hospitalizado,- la morena dando unos paso se acercó hasta un sillón para sentarse y cruzar las piernas, mientras que la castaña se incorporaba temblorosa.

-¿Podrías mantener tu boca cerrada si no tienes nada bueno o productivo que decir Annie?- aunque mantenía su cara tapada con ambas manos podían verse las lágrimas caer sobre su regazo.

-Eso fue lo que dijiste tu ayer cuando te llame para que pagaras la multa y me dejaran salir ¿no?, la morena arqueaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Señorita Patricia, la compañía está y seguirá cubriendo todos los gastos, no debe preocuparse por eso, lo importante es que Tom necesita de su familia en este momento, quizás al sentir su presencia pueda recuperarse más rápido.- confirmó Neil.

-Candy está cuidándolo ¿verdad? ¿usted dijo New York? ella se encuentra allá, seguramente él fue a visitarla antes de venir a vernos y por eso.. y por eso se accidento, - pero Neil movía la cabeza en negación.

-Si, tenia prevista una visita a su hermana, según nos dijo es su hermana menor, pero no alcanzó a visitarla, estaba trabajando para cuando sufrió el accidente… una pregunta, ¿un hombre que trabaja en las oficinas del consorcio acá vino a visitarles?

-Aquel sujeto que vino preguntando por Candy ¿recuerdas que te lo comente?- los ojos lloroso de Patty desviaban su atención del suelo hasta la cara de Annie.

-Pero tu dijiste que tenía una actitud sospechosa… ¿no le preguntarse por qué la buscaba?-

-Pues no, la última vez que le dije a alguien sobre su paradero tú y Tom luego luego me crucificaron por lo de aquel sujeto que la acosaba, recuerdo que me prohibieron categóricamente hablar con nadie sobre ella.-

-Ahora lo importante es que ustedes se preparen para viajar y estar con su hermano, también hay que localizar a su otra hermana, estoy seguro que eso le dará mucha tranquilidad a Tom y le ayudara a recuperarse, -con aquellas palabras Neil impidió que el ambiente continuara enrareciéndose, pues era más que evidente que la situación entre las dos mujeres de continuar por ese camino terminaría en una discusión.

-Candy puede ir con el enseguida, permítame buscar su número telefónico, Tom me dijo que no debíamos llamarla de no ser una verdadera emergencia, un sujeto la estaba acosando y la ultima vez la localizo por una imprudencia de Annie y casi la mato, la chica se levantó y casi corre hasta un mueble en una esquina de la pequeña sala y en de una gaveta revolvía y buscaba, hasta que por fin encontró una tarjeta que extendía hasta sus visitantes.

-Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría llamarla usted? mientras yo voy por algo de ropa, así ahorramos tiempo.

Niel sin pensarlo tomo la pequeña tarjeta en donde claramente podía identificar la caligrafía de su amigo, marco desde su móvil esperando poder localizar finamente a la pequeña hermana perdida, una, dos tres llamadas y nadie contestaba.

-¿Ustedes tienen su dirección?.- la mirada interrogante de Neil buscaba a la morena que lo veía con la cabeza ladeada, parecía estarlo analizando de pies a cabeza.

-Puede ser que Patty la tenga, ya vez que la última vez metí la pata, según ellos no soy muy confiable en cuanto a guardar secretos, si me disculpas también voy a preparar mi equipaje y algunas cosas, después de todo Tom también es mi hermano,- muy quitada de la pena se levantaba de su asiento, aunque aquellas palabras sonaron bastante forzadas Neil se limitó a observarla, mientras se alejaba por el estrecho pasillo por donde minutos antes había desaparecido la otra joven.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

Niel no pudo más que quedarse asombrado de ver la actitud de esta chica, después de escuchar a Tom hablar tanto de sus tres maravillosas hermanas, ver una versión mejorada de su propia hermana no era lo que esperaba encontrarse, realmente lo lamentaba mucho por su amigo, por lo visto tenía una idea muy equivocada de sus hermanas, minutos más tarde Patricia regresaba con un par de maletas medianas, en su rostro se hacían evidentes las señas de haber llorado mucho, aquello le asombro pues al parecer esta chica no actuaba como la morena.

- _Estas tres mujeres son todo un misterio_ ,- pensó Neil mientras veía en silencio como la castaña se movía por la casa asegurando las ventanas y entrando y saliendo de algunas habitaciónes, la chica parecía una hormiguita en plena faena de trabajo, de cuando en cuando se escuchaban algunos sollozos o cuando sorbía sus nariz, en unos quince minutos Patty se había sentado junto a los dos visitantes mientras esperaban a que su hermana terminara de empacar.

-¿Ustedes son amigos de Tom?,- por fin la chica se atrevía a pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Si, desde que comenzó a trabajar con la familia Leagan, Tom y yo somos muy buenos amigos,- Neil contestaba analizando las reacciones de aquella chica, que inicialmente le había parecido un poco agresiva.

-Ya veo, él casi no habla de su trabajo o de esa familia, dice que lo que no conocemos no nos hará daño, -un leve suspiro se escapó de la chica y luego algunas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla, aquella información asombro un poco a Neil, pues Tom no ejercía ningún trabajo que implicara un riesgo de seguridad para él o sus hermanas, aquel atentado había sido dirigido contra él y fue por mera coincidencia que Tom pidiera justamente aquel auto prestado para ir a visitar a su hermana.

-Tu hermano es un hombre bastante discreto y prudente, sus razones tendría para hacer eso, - ante la respuesta de aquel hombre Patty no pudo más que levantar su mirada para sonreír.

-Eso lo sé muy bien, después de todo crecimos juntos, no crea que es un reproche de mi parte, sé y tengo muy presente las razones por la que hacia eso, es solo que algunas cosas es mejor…-las palabras de la chica quedaron suspendidas en el aire al ver que la morena aparecía con una gran maleta y vestida de manera extravagante.

-¿Que demonios estabas haciendo para tardarte tanto?.- la mirada encendida de aquella mujer que hasta hace unos minutos estaba charlando de manera tan pacífica le hizo pensar a Neil que algo entre ellas estaba mal, la morena era una mujer realmente llamativa sin necesidad de toda aquella parafernalia que se había puesto, parecía más bien que iba a una sesion fotográfica o un desfile de moda de alto calibre.

-Bien sabes que no soy como tu Patty, no puedo andar en harapos y menos si voy a ir a Nueva York, ¿y si mi añorado príncipe adinerado me ve?... no creo que si ando en las mismas fachas que tu ¡tan siquiera me voltee a ver!.

Aquel comentario despectivo hizo que la castaña entornara los ojos y que Neil apretara los puños impotente, en su vida pensó que existiría otro ser que actuara como su hermana, justo y exactamente como ella, era cruel y bastante ácida en el momento de descalificar a alguien .

-Disculpen que interrumpa su charla pero ya perdimos mucho tiempo acá, les agradecería que se apresuraran para poder irnos, -los dos hombres salieron sin más de aquel departamento apurando un poco el paso, Neil iba adelante y cuando ya se encontraba abajo giro una orden a todos sus hombres.

-De ahora en más quiero que se dirijan a mi de manera informal, quiero que me consideren un igual, no quiero destacar ni que se me diga señor, acá todos saben que hacer sin que yo les esté girando órdenes para todo, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York quiero que le transmitan esta información a sus compañeros y a los empleados de la casa, -aunque todos se extrañaron asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Por ahora ayuden a la chica de cabello castaño con su equipaje, solo a la de cabello castaño, la otra que cargue con sus maletas, Nestor dame la llaves del auto que voy a manejar yo hasta el aeropuerto que alguno de los chicos se encargue de ir por mi equipaje y tome un vuelo a Nueva York lo antes posible,- -desde el auto Neil veía como la morena adelantaba a su hermana y caminaba insinuante ante los hombres que estaba cerca de uno de los autos, aquel andar era típico de las mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a seducir a los hombres sin tan siquiera decir una palabra, mientras la otra se sonrojaba al ser interceptada por los hombres que tomaban su equipaje.

- _Tom tus hermanas son todo un enigma_ , -aquellas palabras salieron de la boca del moreno de manera inconsciente como un murmullo.

El recorrido desde aquel departamento hasta el aeropuerto habría sido placentero de no ser por el contante parloteo de aquella insensata mujer que parecía ir a cazar a un hombre más que a ver a su hermano que estaba gravemente herido, mientras la otra parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el paisaje que poco a poco iban dejan tras de si, al llegar a su destino fueron conducidos a una pequeña sala privada en donde solo se encontraban ellos.

-Necesito ultimar los detalles finales de este viaje, permitanme por favor sus identificaciones para que sean registradas como pasajeros y podamos partir lo más pronto posible, -una hora más tarde regresaba Neil vestido de manera informal, Patty al verlo no pudo más que sonreír agradecida, pues sentada junto a Annie parecía ser poco menos que su sirvienta, al ver esa pequeña sonrisa Neil le guiño un ojo, él había sufrido en carne propia ese tipo de actitud y sabia lo molesto y doloroso que podía ser sentirse fuera de lugar por culpa de otra persona.

-En unos minutos estaremos abordando, cuando lleguemos a destino ¿quieren ir a ver a Tom o a dejar su equipaje primero?, ustedes decidan señoritas.-

-¡Donde Tom!...¡dejar el equipaje!, -las dos mujeres hablaron al mismo tiempo, por lo que Neil tomo la resolución sin dar lugar a quejas.

-Entonces primero iremos a ver a Tom y alguien llevara su equipaje a la mansión Leagan, -aunque un tanto confundido vio la mirada brillante de ambas mujeres, estaba seguro que la morena levantaría alguna protesta o se quejaría pero esto no paso, extrañamente había esbozado una sonrisa.

El viaje fue tranquilo, llegaron a destino sin contratiempo, dos autos les esperaban para el traslado, la expresión de las dos chicas era distinta la morena estaba inexplicablemente sonriente, mientras la otra se veía mortificada y ansiosa por llegar a ver a Tom, sin más partieron con rumbo a la clínica, mientras más se acercaban Neil sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, aquello era algo inexplicable, era una sensación nueva para él, ni en sus mejores días después de ir a vivir con su abuelo se había sentido repentinamente así, al pensar en aquella pequeña rubia en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, ya que internamente, su deseo era encontrarla…verla de nuevo. 

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

El trayecto del aeropuerto al hospital fue lento y tedioso, mucho más para el pobre Neil que estaba sentado como chofer en esa oportunidad, por nada del mundo quería que ninguna de estas dos chicas supiera quien era realmente, sobretodo la morena que no dejaba de hablar, la mujer era francamente irritante, la congestión del tráfico no les ayudo en lo más mínimo, de no ser por Tom ni de chiste habría ido por ellas.

-Nada que hacer,-aquellas palabras se escaparon de la boca del moreno sin darse cuenta, lo que provocó que sus acompañantes hicieran silencio por un momento, seguido a ello se escuchó la voz de Annie, la chica realmente era un desubicada y altanera.

-Creo que desconoces cuál es tu posición, deberías mantener tu boca bien cerrada mientras haces tu trabajo ¿o acaso quieres que el Señor Leagan se entere que eres muy grosero y que nos faltaste al respeto?,- la cara del moreno poco a como se fue transformando en una máscara de furia helada, desde que salió de la casa de sus padres a vivir con su abuelo no había experimentado una sensación de ira tan grande.

-Te aconsejaría callarte, la verdad eres una mujer muy impertinente, pesada y grosera, yo no estoy para tus majaderias, ni yo ni ninguna persona del personal, no es política del señor Leagan maltratar a sus empleados, ni humillarlos, así que te recomiendo mantenerte en silencio, cuando menos mientras yo me encuentre cerca, -el guardia de seguridad no pudo más que sonreír, ya que lo dicho no era más que la verdad, el viejo Legan a pesar de ser un hombre extremadamente exigente, era muy respetuoso con los demás y nunca fue despectivo, todos los empleados le respetaban y admiraban.

La pobre Patty no pudo sentirse más avergonzada, todo aquello era típico de su hermana, siempre con aquella actitud engreída y prepotente, no pudo más que voltear a verla, con los ojos chispeante de rabia, se encontró con el semblante de una mujer roja de la rabia que ya no supo que contestar al reclamo de Neal y solo empuñaba ambas manos apoyándolas las sobre su regazo, nunca había visto a Annie contener su lengua cuando algo le molestaba, aquello la hizo sonreír y simplemente volteo su cara y empezó a disfrutar en silencio del paisaje, por fin alguien le había puesto un alto a su hermana, de allí en más el silencio reino hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Al llegar a su destino final las dos chicas se quedaron asombradas, el hospital era inmenso, Neil fue el primero en bajar, como no quito los seguros de las puertas ellas tuvieron que permanecer en el auto por unos minutos, pudieron ver como algunos hombres se acercaron al moreno y este sonreía, alguna buena noticia le habían dado pues la expresión de su cara cambio por completo en ese momento.

-De no ser un simple empleado te aseguro que lo conquistaría,- Annie con una expresión descarada decia aquello dejando a Patty en una pieza.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que sea un empleado? ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?- Aunque pausada, en la voz de Patty se podía sentir el hilo de reproche.

-Uno siempre debe apuntar a lo más alto, yo no soy como tú que te enamoraste de Tom desde que lo viste la primera vez, aunque él tiene un buen salario no deja de ser un simple empleaducho, seguramente esto lo está pagando su jefe, y no por cuenta propia.- lo dijo con desdén.

-Ese empleaducho te mantiene, ¿no crees que deberías estar agradecida cuando menos?, eres una inútil manipuladora.-

-¿Crees que con eso me ofendes?. Ja ja ja Patty no eres más que una ridícula cobarde, más te vale cerrar la boca si no quieres que le diga a Tom que estas enamorada de él, seguro se horroriza y se aleja de ti ¿o no te has dado cuenta de lo insignificante que eres?, Tom solo me mira a mi y prueba de ello es que mientras tú tienes que trabajar, yo vivo a manos llenas de lo que él me da,- aquellas palabra hirieron profundamente a Patty quien guardo silencio y las ganas de llorar, todo aquello era la verdad, siempre había sido así, Tom siempre se había inclinado más por Annie y sobre eso no había nada que hacer.

Al abrirse la puerta del auto,Patty salió rapidamente sin decir nada y Niel noto de inmediato el ambiente pesado entre las dos mujeres, los ojos de la castaña estaban brillantes y se podía notar que estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, enseguida Neil se aproximó a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo, algo andaba mal y él quería saber que era.

-¡Hey tranquila!, me acaban de informar que Tom finalmente reacciono y estuvo consiente unos minutos, eso es para alegrarse, ¿no crees?,- aquello hizo que las lágrimas de Patty brotaran, ya no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Muchas gracias!, es una excelente noticia y claro que me alegra…- algo le sucedía a esta chica, esa expresión en su cara bien que la conocía Neil, en el momento en el que Annie salio del auto una sensación bastante conocida por él lo hizo recordar aquellos días en los que vivía con su hermana, de repente un movimiento extraño puso en alerta a sus hombres, algo no estaba bien en aquel lugar, de la nada sintió como algo golpeaba su costado arrastrandolo al suelo, Patty fue arrojada dentro del auto y Annie por instinto se tiró al suelo, todo fue un caos de estruendo de balas y gritos.

-¡No, no no!,- era lo que escuchaba Neil detrás de él, era la voz de una mujer, al girar solo pudo ver una mata de rizos dorados desparramados por el suelo, era una mujer acurrucada, los gritos de un hombre se filtraban entre el sonido de las detonaciones.

-¡Hija no te levantes, quédate en donde estas...por favor no te levantes!, -aquellos gritos estaba llenos de desesperación, bastó una señal de Neil y sus hombres se movieron para apoyar aquel sujeto que gritaba, en pocos minutos llegaron al lugar los oficiales que se encontraban dentro del edificio y disparaban contra los agresores, el intercambio de disparos parecía no tener fin, y de manera repentina se detuvieron, cuando todo se calmó, un hombre llego corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos aun en el suelo.

\- ¿Hija estas bien?.- aquel desesperado hombre tenía el cuerpo lleno de sangre, definitivamente estaba herido, la mujer al escucharlo se levantó y se abrazó a él temblando, su cuerpo parecía que estaba convulsionando sin control, Cuando Neil pudo identificar el rostro de aquel sujeto casi entro en pánico, aquella mujer, no podía ser ella, aquel pensamiento lo paralizo por unos minutos y más cuando vio que ella también estaba llena de sangre.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?, -seguía diciéndole a la chica, el hombre estaba visiblemente preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien, tu eres quien está herido déjame revisarte!,- la rubia rápidamente le quito la camisa a aquel sujeto y se pudo ver el orificio por donde brotaba la sangre.

La sangre brotaba sin parar, pero no les quedó más opción que mantener la calma en lo que llegaba la ayuda, la chica le sonrió para infundirle calma, era lo mejor y le decía palabras al oído que nadie pudo escuchar, al verlos juntos…¡vaya que parecían padre e hija!, ya que en sus gestos había mucha similitud, en cosa de un minuto llego una camilla y el hombre fue obligado por la chica a subir en ella para ser llevado a la sala de emergencia, luego todo fue bloqueado en fracción de segundos por los hombres de FBI.

Annie ni se movía, estaba tirada cuan larga era en el suelo con la cara entre los brazos, Patty estaba muy asustada, tanto que temblaba como una hoja, imposible hacer que se movieran, el ver a Annie les causo gracia a los hombres que viajaron con ella, después de ser tan prepotente estaba allí, tirada en el suelo apenas respirando.

-Ya puedes levantarte mujer, no hay nada que temer, - las palabras de Neil fueron dichas en un tono burlón, al ver la expresion de la morena soltó la risa, realmente era gracioso ver la cara de esa presumida toda sucia de tierra, en ese momento llegaban algunas enfermeras y un médico para auxiliarlos, por suerte ninguno estaba herido, la más conmocionada había sido la morena, más sin embargo lo que había sido herido era su ego después de ver reír a mandíbula suelta a Neil.

Aquel atentado los tomo por sorpresa por lo que decidieron aumentar las medidas de seguridad aun cuando Tom estaba mejor no podían trasladarlo, en medio de la conmoción Neil fue a la sala de emergencia en donde preguntó por la chica y el hombre, una de las enfermeras le indico que el hombre estaba en la sala de operaciones y que su hija había entrado con él ya que la misma era una de las enfermeras del hospital, pero que ella se encontraba en perfecto estado, aquello lo tranquilizo y después de meditarlo un poco decidió quedarse en la sala de espera, de todas maneras no quería estar cerca de Annie, dos horas habían pasado cuando escucho que unas enfermeras comentaban sobre el tiroteo y presto atención.

-¿Lo viste? que hombre mas guapo.- dijo la una enfermera.

-Por eso ella es tan linda, su madre debe ser una mujer hermosa.- Comentó otra.

-La verdad es que los dos se veían bastante tranquilos después de estar en medio de ese tiroteo, mira que estar así nada más tranquilos como si nada, con semejante herida en el hombro.- respondió una más de las enfermeras presentes.

-Escuche que es policía.- volvió a decir una de ellas.

-No, es militar.- les aclaró la última.

-Escuche que fue compañero del Jefe, así que debe ser militar, por eso era que ella estaba tanto tiempo sola ¿no?.-

-¿Vieron la cara del doctor?.-

-Ja ja ja ja ese pervertido, pensó que ella no tenía quien la apoyara y trato de propasarse, deja que su papá se entere y le dé su merecido, así se le quita lo insolente, dijo una de ellas, la conversación de las tres mujeres se desvío de lo que le interesaba a Neil y ya no quiso escuchar más, ahora tenía muchísimo más interés en el asunto.

Continuara...


End file.
